


Незабываемое

by MouseGemini



Category: Avengers (Comics), Captain America (Comics), Iron Man (Comic), Iron Man (Noir)
Genre: Cheating, Dimension Travel, M/M, Misunderstandings
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-09-10
Updated: 2015-03-06
Packaged: 2017-12-26 05:06:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 16,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/961914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MouseGemini/pseuds/MouseGemini
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>После неудачного эксперимента Тони думает, что, вероятно, нашел решение всех своих проблем; а Стив вынужден лицом к лицу столкнуться с тем, что он избегал очень, очень долгое время...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Indelible](https://archiveofourown.org/works/128710) by [Penumbren](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Penumbren/pseuds/Penumbren). 



> Как всегда, спасибо бете, - [Komissar](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Komissar/pseuds/Komissar)!
> 
> Хронологически события истории относятся к периоду "После Осады (Siege) до Прайма (Prime)". Это кроссовер классической Вселенной 616 с миром Iron Man Noir (7207).  
> [Осада](http://comicsgeek.ru/publ/75-1-0-96)  
> [Нуар](http://comicsgeek.ru/publ/79-1-0-353)  
> [Описание мира Нуар](http://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/Marvel_Noir)

За стенами здания Бакстера стоял чудесный день. В небе ни облачка, жара не слишком удушающая, и возможно, в Центральном парке даже пели птицы. Да уж, Тони следовало бы быть там – ну, «там» в том смысле, что дотащить свою задницу до видеоконференции с инвесторами для Старк Ресайлент, а не торчать в здании Бакстера, разбирая инопланетную технику с Ридом. Но учитывая, что выбор стоял между двумя вариантами: надеть любимый костюм, чтобы вести светскую беседу с людьми, которые ненавидят его за все, что, по их мнению, знают о нем; или надеть любимые «лабораторные» джинсы и майку, чтобы работать над технологией, о которой он ничего не знал... Реально, что тут было выбирать?

На рабочем столе между Тони и Ридом валялось множество различного размера частей прибора, стоявшего посередине комнаты. Тони смерил его пристальным взглядом. Щ.И.Т. — нет, «Мстители», — напомнил он себе, снова мысленно закатывая глаза от решения Стива, — оставил это позавчера, а все, что им с Ридом удалось выяснить (кроме того факта, что это остатки обломков техники скруллов, разбросанные до сих пор по всему городу) – то, что это был своего рода предмет для перенесения памяти. Его площадь составляла всего четырнадцать дюймов, и поверхность была совершенно гладкой, не считая нескольких портов с одного бока. Предположительно, имелась еще по крайней мере лампочка для определения уровня заряда, но так как они пока не смогли заставить эту чертову штуку работать, все это были лишь догадки.

Тони и не помнил, когда впервые попал в лабораторию Рида, но он неизменно испытывал здесь трепет. Высокая арка купола практически терялась над поддерживающими балками и приборами, которые свисали с них, огни различных изобретений отражались в огромных, от пола до потолка, окнах; даже днем этот эффект лишь чуть-чуть приглушался тонированными стеклами. На фоне всего этого масштаба его собственная лаборатория выглядела маленькой… хотя, нет. В данный момент это всего лишь подчеркивало, насколько пустой она была.

— Думаю, ты был прав. Даже если мы просто ткнули пальцем в небо, — голос Рида, склонившегося над предметом, который он изучал, звучал приглушенно.  
Тони вскинулся, удивленно подняв брови. Верхний свет странными бликами отражался в защитных очках, которые он сдвинул на лоб.  
Ричард не разбрасывался ничего не значащими комплиментами, хотя выбор слов мог покоробить. Тони напомнил себе, что это Рид, и в конце концов, не ему сейчас жаловаться на похвалу, не важно, насколько двусмысленную. По крайней мере, он чувствовал себя хотя бы отчасти нормально, возясь со всеми этими кусками технологии скруллов, даже если не помнил те события, в результате которых Мстители их получили.  
— Правда? А я не «тыкал пальцем», даже если ты решил обратное, – ответил Тони, прекращая разбирать лежащую перед ним панель. Он потянулся – мышцы болели от долгого пребывания в одном положении, пока он был поглощен работой. Позвоночник хрустнул, и Тони поморщился. В конце концов, они провели тут много часов. Он смутно помнил многострадальное выражение на лице Сью, когда она заходила их проведать. Под маской раздражения отчетливо читалась нежность, ровно до тех пор, пока она не повернулась к нему, - в этот момент ее выражение стало подчеркнуто нейтральным. С легкостью, выработанной в результате многолетней практики, Тони отмахнулся от неприятной мысли. Не время было жалеть себя по поводу того, что кто-то, кого он считал одним из старейших друзей, ненавидел его по причинам, которых он теперь даже не помнил. Сью была даже не в начале этого списка. За лидерство ей пришлось бы побороться с Тором… или Стивом.

Тони снова поморщился при мысли о человеке, который когда-то был его лучшим другом. Да, он должен радоваться хотя бы тому, что они снова вежливо друг с другом разговаривают. Но он так сильно скучал по старым временам, ему не хватало ночных разговоров в библиотеке, их шуток и в целом той близости, которая была между ними. Ничто из этого и рядом не стояло с тем, чего ему на самом деле хотелось, но он всегда знал, что это – максимум, на что можно рассчитывать, и принудил себя довольствоваться этим. В течение долгих лет ему удавалось убеждать себя, что этого достаточно, но в эти дни казалось особенно тяжело быть так близко к Стиву и в то же время чувствовать, что они дальше друг от друга, чем были когда-либо. Тони едва удалось взять себя в руки, когда голова Рида появилась в поле его зрения. Тони попытался изобразить улыбку на сведенном грустью лице, думая о том, выглядела ли она для Рида настолько же фальшивой, насколько на самом деле была.

— Ты никогда не гадаешь? — спросил Рид сухо, но блеск в его глазах выдавал то, чего он не говорил. Но Рид — это Рид, и Тони знал, что он проигнорирует все сомнения. Больше по причине собственной неуверенности в том, как действовать в ситуациях, вовлекающих эмоции, нежели из вежливости. В любом случае, Тони был сейчас благодарен за такое поведение.  
— Нет. Я делаю разумные предположения, основанные на логических умозаключениях, — ответил он самоуверенно. Рид фыркнул с откровенным недоверием, которое читалось на его лице, но промолчал. – Но даже если бы я действительно просто угадывал, я бы это не признал. Потому что я всегда прав.

_«Когда-то давно это было правдой»_ , — мрачно подумал Тони (внутренний голос опровергал все произнесенное вслух). Это часто случалось в последние месяцы. Очевидно, слишком часто, хотя ему больше некому было на это указывать, верно? Старательно не думая о своем лучшем (когда-то, в другой жизни) друге, он опустил маленькую отвертку и наклонился, разглядывая частично разобранный механизм. Что бы это, черт побери, ни было, хорошо, что Стив не отдал его кому-то еще для изучения. И хорошо, что у Осборна не было времени этим заниматься.

— Невзирая ни на что, это был ключевой компонент вторжения скруллов. Предположение «Мстителей» о том, что это предмет, который помогает перемещать воспоминания, было верным, – подчеркнуто безэмоциональное высказывание Рида заставило Тони поморщиться от очередной мысли о том, через что скруллы заставили его – и всех остальных – пройти. Он знал, что ему лучше не знать, даже если когда-то он и знал.

Будто не замечая выражения его лица, Рид продолжал с очевидной очарованностью:  
— На самом деле, это не удивительно — скруллам почти наверняка нужно было что-то типа этого, чтобы обманывать тех, кто знал человека, которого они подменяли. Особенно начиная с того момента, как они стали заменять людей на стратегически важных позициях — получать доступ к их знаниям было исключительно важно. Удивительная технология, откровенно говоря. Что-то похожее я видел в программах перевода и некоторых технологиях Кри, с которыми мы сталкивались, но они соединены вместе в совершенно другом, гораздо более сложном порядке. 

Тони кивнул, вполуха слушая объяснение-тире-лекцию, надеясь, что сам он умеет притворяться лучше, чем Рид. Одному Богу известно, как они со Сью справлялись. Тони определенно нет, и уж он-то не мог просто спросить об этом кого-нибудь из них. В конце концов, это было не его дело, напомнил он себе. Вот граница, о которой ему надо помнить. Не то чтобы это было тяжело сделать сейчас, когда все постоянно тыкали его в это носом.  
— Итак… Они похищают кого-нибудь, используют на нем эту штуку, и потом просто… начинают внедряться, — сказал он задумчиво, заставляя мысли вернуться в правильную колею. Фокусировка на технологии позволяла с большей легкостью отодвинуть мрачные размышления, страхи, и он ухватился за это, мысленно просмотрев чертежи прибора, над которыми работал. – Неприятно думать о том, зачем это могло использоваться, но возможности этой техники удивительны.  
Рид безрадостно кивнул.  
— Если мы поймем, как заставить ее работать, — сказал он, бросая красноречивый взгляд на детали, разбросанные по столу перед Тони. – Особенно учитывая то, что ты уже наполовину разобрал ее утром.  
Тони пожал плечами, улыбка вернулась на его лицо. В этот раз настоящая.  
\- Собирать это все обратно — самое веселое. 

* * *  
Тони отпил кофе, принесенный ранее Сью, и сморщился от острого, неприятного вкуса холодного напитка. Даже после стольких лет работы допоздна в лаборатории мог бы и привыкнуть, но он никак не мог приноровиться к горечи, которую приобретал кофе, остынув.  
— Мы можем послать человека на Луну, но не можем создать кружки, сохраняющие тепло, — проворчал он. Рид открыл рот, и Тони отмахнулся от него свободной рукой.  
— Шучу, шучу. По большей части.  
Он отложил мысль на потом для дальнейшей работы, ведь часть его разума уже успела обратиться к выбору материалов, которые могут сохранять тепло, даже если верхняя часть емкости открыта.  
Вместо этого Тони уставился на прибор, который лежал снова собранным перед ними на столе и упрямо отказывался включаться. Электричество, атомная энергия, странные инопланетные батарейки Рида и даже фирменный недовольный взгляд Тони доказали свою неэффективность.  
— Мы попробовали каждый энергетический ресурс, который у тебя есть, — прозвучало скорее утвердительно, а не вопросительно. Они перепроверили уже больше десятка раз.

Рид кивнул и протянул руку через лабораторию, подбирая какой-то таинственный инструмент, который Тони не распознал.  
— И я совершенно уверен, что ты собрал эту вещь правильно, — сказал он таким тоном, что Тони не мог не посмотреть в его сторону, пытаясь понять, подкалывают его, или нет. Он отпил еще глоток старого кофе, скорчил гримасу и опустил кружку. Тони задумчиво свел брови и наклонился вперед, сложив кончики пальцев и глядя в пространство. Он уже знал, что собирается сделать, и знал, что Риду это не понравится. С точки зрения Тони, у них оставалось не так много возможностей для выбора, если они хотели заставить эту чертову штуку включиться и заработать где-нибудь в этом веке. Единственное, что его теперь беспокоило, — сколько времени займут уговоры-спор с Ридом по поводу помощи в этом. Через несколько дней у него встречи с возможными инвесторами, и Старк Ресайлент слишком важна, чтобы откладывать надолго.  
— В таком случае у нас остается только один легкодоступный энергетический ресурс, — сказал он как можно более обыденно.  
— Что? — Рид повернул голову и вздернул бровь. – Я только что сказал, что мы попробовали вс…  
Он замолчал, увидев выражение на лице Тони и покачал головой с сомнением на лице.  
— Нет. Ох, нет, Тони. Мы не будем подключать эту штуку к тебе. Одному Богу известно, что она может сделать с органическим ресурсом энергии, особенно таким уникальным, как твой. Репульсор, может быть, и обладает энергией небольшой звезды, но это единственная вещь, сохраняющая тебе жизнь и способность дышать, в самом прямом смысле этого слова. Будет не этично рисковать твоей жизнью. Любопытство – не достаточный повод, чтобы я на это согласился.

Тони фыркнул.  
— Я подозреваю, большинство людей, знающих меня, не согласится с этим утверждением, Рид. Кроме того, когда это потенциальная опасность останавливала меня? Тебе нужна причина получше.  
Рид опустил глаза и вздохнул.  
— У меня нет желания брать ответственность за любой вред, который может быть нанесен тебе в результате этого эксперимента, Тони. У нас нет причин идти на такие драматические шаги, чтобы привести этот прибор в работоспособное состояние. Риск слишком велик, а у нас нет ограничений по времени. — Рид покачал головой и добавил, словно эта мысль только что пришла ему в голову. — К тому же, Стив меня убьет.

Тони удивленно моргнул, его улыбка погасла. Черт побери. Даже Рид не может удержаться, чтобы не ткнуть его носом в это имя, так, что ли? К тому же, Тони не был уверен, что именно Рид имел в виду, учитывая нынешние обстоятельства.  
— Что? Почему это Стив убьет тебя? Меня, возможно, да и то очень сомнительно, учитывая, что он даже не готов признать, что злится на меня за поступки, которые я не помню. 

Он неопределенно взмахнул рукой, чтобы выразить свое раздражение от ситуации, надеясь, что это движение отвлечет внимание Рида от выражения его глаз. Не важно, насколько хорошо он умел скрывать что-то от окружающих, глаза все равно в эти дни его выдавали. Слишком много бессонных ночей — прятать боль и одиночество, с которыми он боролся каждый день, становилось сложнее и сложнее.  
Он уже не мог смотреть на себя в зеркало; едва узнавал человека, который смотрел в ответ, с затравленными глазами, измученного кошмарами о тех событиях, которые он забыл. Пеппер заметила, как он исхудал, какие темные круги залегли у него под глазами, но после того, как он начал увиливать от ее вопросов, оставила эту тему. Она просто взяла за правило перед деловыми встречами покрывать его лицо тональным кремом. Тони неловко попытался поблагодарить ее, но получил в ответ лишь: «Это временная мера, мистер Старк». Острый взгляд Пеппер говорил о том, что надолго она этот вопрос не оставит. Что ж, он брал, что мог.

— Это по меньшей мере спорно, — начал Рид, и Тони сузил глаза.  
— С твоей точки зрения. И то, если он вообще потрудится что-то заметить, к слову. Он чертовски занят, реформируя «Мстителей» и проводя все свое свободное время с Шэрон, чтобы хотя бы заметить, если я пропаду. 

И не было ли это ударом ниже пояса? Тони не мог вспомнить прошлый год, или даже больше. Он не помнил, как Осборн правил миром, свои собственные многонедельные бега, удаление воспоминаний, одного за другим. Он не помнил скруллов; или сражений, которые видел в записи; или политические игры, в которые он играл. И он был уверен, черт побери, что у него не осталось воспоминаний о том, как он разрушил дружбу, которая значила для него больше всего на свете. Тони публично говорил, что сделал бы это снова, даже если не помнил, что сделал и почему, но каждый раз, когда он смотрел на Стива, видел, какая пропасть пролегла между ними, то обнаруживал, что сомневается в этом утверждении. Конечно, в то время он наверняка был убежден, что поступает правильно, но сейчас, глядя на последствия…

Слава Богу, он не помнил, как Стива уб… застрелили. Заголовки газет были достаточно жестокими, фотографии заставляли его задыхаться, а запись… По крайней мере, ему хватило ума уединиться перед тем, как он осмелился посмотреть эту запись. Если бы кто-нибудь еще увидел, как он сломался, отчаянно рыдая в ладони, пока он смотрел, как Стив падает, стонет в кровавых брызгах… Тони крепко зажмурился, надеясь прогнать видения, которые накрепко впаялись в его внутреннюю картинку. Видеть, как Стив оседает на ступеньках здания суда, видеть ужас на лице Шэрон, и знать, что каким-то образом он был ответственен за все это… Он не знал, как пережил гибель Стива. Он никогда не думал, что сможет. А возможно, и не смог. Возможно, это было последней каплей, переполнившей чашу, и Тони рухнул в безумие, в котором все обвиняли его с того момента, как он пришел в себя к Оклахоме.

Нет. Было чертовски хорошо, что больше никто не видел его реакции. Они и так имели достаточно опасений по его поводу. Нет нужды им знать, насколько глубже дружеских были его чувства к Стиву, не говоря уже о том, что незачем помимо прочего заставлять их волноваться о том, что он на грани истерики.

Но тот факт, что он посмотрел ту запись, смотрел ее, пока его сухие глаза не начали гореть, пока картинки навсегда не впечатались в его мозг… и то, что он знал с самого первого раза, когда увидел, кто пустил эти губительные пули, чьи пальцы нажали на курок… Знал, что это была Шэрон (загипнотизированная, или нет), и что Стив отправился назад прямо к ней, не испытывая ни малейших колебаний по поводу ее предательства, но все еще питая сомнения и подозрения относительно Тони, который даже не помнил теперь, что он сделал…

Прерывая поток мыслей, Тони строго напомнил себе, что Шэрон действительно была под гипнозом, и что она, возможно, была в большем ужасе, испытала большую травму от своих действий, чем кто-либо еще. Конечно, Стив простил ее… Тони простил, если честно. Он себя простить не мог. Если бы он был быстрее, больше включен в ситуацию, меньше отвлечен… Если бы он мыслил ясно, Стив не оказался бы в таком уязвимом положении, в первую очередь. Если бы он только смог избежать этого, все вторжение прошло бы совершенно по-другому, и Осборн никогда не получил бы столько власти. Все было бы настолько лучше, если бы Стив был с ними… если бы Тони все не испортил. В таком случае, он должен быть выше мелочной ревности. Должен, но очевидно, не был.

Он понял, насколько неестественным стал его тон, только когда Рид посмотрел на него долгим вопросительным взглядом. Он заставил себя резко рассмеяться и пожал плечами.  
— Потом, это же я. Я делаю глупые вещи типа таких, помнишь? И насколько опасно это может быть? Ты будешь прямо здесь, у нас будут предохранители, и насколько мы уже знаем, эта штука может и не включиться. 

Он уже знал, что Рид поддастся. Ричардс был, возможно, еще более безумно любопытен, чем он сам, и Тони знал, как сыграть на этой потребности докопаться до сути.  
Рид спорил, конечно. Тони практически рассчитывал на это, зная, что тот попытается его отговорить, и даже получал удовольствие, опровергая один за другим его логические аргументы. Это давало удивительно успокаивающее отвлечение от водоворота мыслей, который грозил его утопить тем сильнее, чем дольше Тони позволял ему бушевать внутри.

Только когда Рид с сомнением подключал финальные соединения (рубашку Тони снял и разложил на столе, чтобы доступ к репульсору был лучше), Тони задумался над тем, не нашел ли он новый способ саморазрушения. Хотел ли он гибели, потому что никто из окружающих, кто раньше вытаскивал его, не был рядом сейчас, чтобы сделать это снова? Был ли он настолько несчастен из-за того, как сложились обстоятельства, что с готовностью рисковал всем ради этого сомнительного мероприятия? Но, в общем-то, что у него действительно оставалось?

Хэппи нет, и из того немногого, что удалось вытянуть из Пеппер, он сделал вывод, что имел к этому отношения больше, чем она хотела сказать. Еще одна боль, с которой ему приходится жить, зная, что один из его старейших друзей, доверенных людей, погиб просто потому, что дружил с Тони. Пеппер… Господи, Пеппер было бы настолько лучше без него! Все, что он сделал, каким-то образом стало причиной гибели ее мужа, ее саму почти убили, а потом она снова оказалась втянута в ситуацию, в которой ей пришлось его поддерживать. У нее теперь имелась Рескью, и ей это очень нравилось, но не была бы она счастливее рядом с мужем и детьми, которых они так и не смогли завести? Роуди едва ли говорил с ним теперь, и после травмы, которая у него случилась из-за Тони, кто мог винить его? Мария, кажется, знала его очень хорошо, но он ее едва знал, и Джарвис… Не становился моложе. Единственная причина, по которой Тони согласился позволить ему продолжать работать в Башне, заключалась в том, что каждый раз, когда он пытался аккуратно посоветовать ему уйти на пенсию, на его лице появлялась боль.

Он вспомнил, как однажды убеждал Кэпа в том, что тот не причинил вреда людям, которые были ему не безразличны. И Стив правда этого вреда не причинил. Тони имел в виду ровно то, что сказал. Теперь он видел правду: это только он сам приносит гибель, опасность и боль всем, кого любит. Удивительно ли, что никто из этих людей теперь не любит его?

Рид, вероятно, уловил какую-то тень этих мыслей на его лице, так как он тут же свел брови.  
— Тони? Ты уверен, что ты хочешь сделать это?  
Тони дернулся, потянулся, он уже был в кресле и подсоединен почти к десятку мониторов, прохладные сенсоры щекотали его голую грудь. Их тихое, мерное попискивание странно успокаивало. А еще это было что-то, к чему он привык, проведя в больничных палатах гораздо больше времени, чем ему хотелось бы. Медленно втянув воздух, он заставил себя расслабить лицо и встретить озабоченный взгляд Рида с сухой полуулыбкой.  
— Конечно. Строго говоря, это будет не первый раз, когда я использую себя как батарейку, – сказал он беззаботно. Учитывая то, что складка между бровей Рида не пропала, шутка вышла неуместной.  
Рид подождал немного, потом встал перед стулом, держа в руках один тонкий кабель. Его брови сошлись еще больше, когда он смотрел на Тони, поигрывая кабелем между пальцами.  
— Если ты не передумал… Это финальное соединение.  
Тони кивнул и взял кабель из его рук. Рид отпустил нерешительно.  
— Что ж… Была не была.

Он подмигнул Риду и подключил кабель в адаптер, подсоединенный к репульсору в его груди. На какой-то момент ему показалось, что и эта возможность не оправдала себя, и уже готовился вздохнуть и пожать плечами, когда сверху прибора вспыхнул маленький голубой огонек. Он посмотрел на Рида, чьи глаза стали яркими от возбужденного восхищения, и открыл рот сказать, чтобы добавил мощности.

А потом его ослепила агония, боль волнами прокатилась по телу. Это было очень похоже на те случаи, когда его било шоком, но со странным, тянущим ощущением, которое, казалось, раскалывало его голову на сотню частей. Тони отдаленно услышал крик и сразу захотел, чтобы он прекратился … наполненные болью и ужасом звуки ранили его уши. Только когда у него перехватило горло, он понял, что это он кричал.

_Стив…_

Пред глазами вспыхнул ослепительно белый свет, и потом постепенно мир погрузился во тьму.

* * *  
— Стив? Ты сегодня вообще собираешься ложиться?  
Голос Шэрон был сонным, и Стив моргнул, принуждая уставшие глаза сфокусироваться на часах в другом конце гостиной. Они вернулись домой, в ее квартиру, всего несколько часов назад… Ох. Когда это успело стать так поздно? Он откинулся на спинку дивана, повел плечами, тепло улыбнулся Шэрон, которая стояла в дверном проеме, затянутая в льнущее к телу голубое шелковое платье, которое так красиво скользило с ее плеч... На ее лице было хорошо знакомое выражение — смесь раздражения и любви.  
— Таким же взглядом я награждаю Тони, когда он работает в лаборатории всю ночь, — сказал Стив, не задумываясь. Лицо Шэрон тут же приняло нейтральное выражение, только блеск в глазах указывал Стиву на то, что он умудрился сказать самую неправильную вещь.  
— В эти дни ты ведешь себя почти так же, как он, — ответила она ровно. — Ты понимаешь, что уже почти полночь, да?  
— Знаю, знаю. Я просто обещал Марии, что рассортирую эти отчеты для ее завтрашнего совещания, и мне все еще надо посмотреть на новеньких, не говоря уже о том, чтобы проверить, как там дела с техникой скруллов, которые я отдал Т… Риду для исследований, — он выругал себя за оговорку. По какой-то причине, Шэрон и Тони находили общий язык примерно как кошка с собакой, особенно после его… перерождения и… ребута Тони. Он столько раз прерывал напряженную тишину, и достаточно споров неловко прекращалось с его приходом, чтобы у Стива было неясное, неприятное ощущение, что это как-то связано с ним, но ему не удалось заставить ни его, ни ее говорить на эту тему. Ему почему-то пришло на ум странно обиженное выражение лица Тони, когда Стив ушел с первой встречи «Мстителей», чтобы встретиться с Шэрон, и он нахмурился от этого воспоминания. Слегка сузившиеся глаза Шэрон дали ему понять, что его маленькая ошибка не прошла незамеченной, но она предпочла не указывать на это.  
— Ну, ты хотя бы мог…

Ее слова были прерваны звуком коммуникатора Стива. Он торопливо схватил его с кофейного столика, махнул рукой в сторону Шэрон в попытке извиниться, отвечая на вызов.  
— Стив?  
— Рид? — Стив не смог скрыть удивление в своем голосе. — Что ты делаешь…  
— Я использую коммуникатор Тони. Тебе нужно приехать в здание Бакстера. Немедленно.

Рид говорил серьезно, и Стив напрягся всем телом, пальцы сжались на коммуникаторе.  
— Что случилось?

Ответом была долгая тишина, от нее у него забегали по позвоночнику отчетливые мурашки. Он слышал, как кто-то еще говорит на периферии действия динамика коммуникатора, но не мог разобрать, кто это.  
— Тони и я исследовали этот прибор скруллов для перемещения памяти, и мы запустили его, — медленно ответил Рид. — Но не совсем так, как предполагалось.  
— Тони в порядке? — слова вырвались у Стива еще до того, как он подумал об этом, и он понимал, что Шэрон стоит сзади, облокотившись на спинку дивана, слушает разговор.

Ответ Рида был каким-то скомканным.  
— Тут проблема, Стив. Я… не уверен, — пока Стив не успел его прервать новыми вопросами, Рид продолжил, кажется, нетерпеливо. — Просто приезжай, пожалуйста. Тебе нужно увидеть это самому.

Стив вскочил на ноги, отчеты, которые он читал весь вечер, попадали на пол перемешанной кучей бумаг, когда он повернулся к Шэрон.  
— Мне надо идти, — сказал он. Она кивнула, и по ее лицу не было понятно ее настроение.  
— Я слышала, — что-то в ее тоне привлекло внимание Стива, и он быстро взглянул на нее.  
— Прости, Шэрон, но это же Тони…  
— Я знаю, Стив, — ответила она слегка резко, и теперь обида в ее глаза была очевидна. — Конечно, он на первом месте для тебя. Но в прошлом месяце ты провел больше времени вне планеты, чем со мной. _Я_ для тебя вообще на каком месте?

Стив уставился на нее, захваченный вопросом врасплох.  
— Ты… Конечно, ты на первом месте, Шэрон. Я люблю тебя.  
Ее плечи слегка опустились — и он был уверен, что она ему не поверила.  
— Я… Что ты хочешь, чтобы я сказал, Шэрон? – спросил он расстроенно, отдавая себе отчет, что драгоценное время уходит. – Слушай, Рид сказал, что это важно… если ты думаешь, что нам надо поговорить, можем мы это сделать, когда я вернусь?

Шэрон пожала плечами, но он видел разочарование на ее лице, когда она отвернулась.  
— Конечно, Стив. В конце концов, это же Тони, поэтому, конечно, ты бросишь все и поспешишь к нему. Ты всегда так делаешь.

Закончила фразу она уже почти вздохом. Стив уставился ей вслед, когда она ушла из комнаты, отправляясь в постель. Их постель.  
О чем она говорила вообще? Он не спешил к Тони в ту же секунду, когда его звали. Тони всегда был его «палочкой-выручалочкой» в том, что касалось технической помощи, и конечно, он не раздумывал о том, ехать ли в Оклахому, когда ему рассказали про кому Тони… Но это было совсем другое. Не то чтобы он бросал все… ведь так? На секунду он заколебался, разрываясь между тем, чтобы пойти за ней или направляться немедленно, чтобы узнать, что случилось в здании Бакстера. Но если что-то пошло не так с техникой скруллов… С Тони… Сдавленно ругаясь, он сунул коммуникатор в карман и вышел из комнаты.

* * *  
Летающий автомобиль еще не успел припарковаться на крыше здания Бакстера, а Стив уже выскочил из-за руля и бросился внутрь, перепрыгивая через две ступеньки, пока не затормозил перед дверями лаборатории. Его сердце бешено колотилось, он пялился на знакомые двери, внезапно испугавшись того, что увидит, когда откроет их.  
— Стив? — он повернулся на тихий голос и инстинктивно улыбнулся, увидев подходящую с чашкой кофе в руке Сью. — Я так рада, что ты здесь.  
— Что случилось? — он старался подавить волнение, но долгий опыт сделал эту задачу непростой. Сью замялась, откидывая с лица прядь распущенных светлых волос, и сочувственно пожала плечами.  
— Мы еще сами не знаем наверняка, — она взглянула на двери лаборатории, потом снова на него, на ее лице было понимающее выражение. — Мы почти уверены, что Тони в порядке, но с такими перемещениями потребуется время, чтобы разобраться в деталях.  
— Что? Перемещениями? Сью…  
— Это Стив? – позвал Рид, и Сью улыбнулась. Бросив на Стива взгляд, она толкнула двери и вошла внутрь.  
— Да. Рид, помни, пожалуйста, что не все мы эксперты в межпространственных аномалиях, - сказала она с нежностью, проходя мимо знакомого прибора. Прибора скруллов. Стив сузил глаза. Он казался неповрежденным. Вообще, он выглядел лучше, чем в прошлый раз, когда Стив его видел, оставляя здесь. И он работал. Маленький огонек сверху горел голубым, и вокруг пульсировала легкая фиолетово-голубая аура. Только от взгляда на это у Стива по спине пробежал холодок.

— Ты заставил его работать, — сказал он, входя в лабораторию, глядя в зачарованном ужасе на инопланетную технику.  
— Что? О, да. Конечно, нам это удалось. И в этом как раз проблема, — ответил Рид, вытягивая невозможно длинную шею, чтобы встретиться глазами со Стивом. — С целью снабдить его энергией, Тони подключил прибор к репульсору. Мои обычные источники были просто несовместимы, так что…  
— Он подключил его к себе? — Стив осознал, что почти кричит, когда глаза Рида расширились. Прижав пальцы к виску, он глубоко вздохнул, потом продолжил тихо. — Прости. Продолжай, пожалуйста. 

Рид, кажется, засомневался, но послушался.  
— Он подключил его к репульсору. И потом… — он замолчал, его голос звучал на удивление неуверенно. — Я не знаю наверняка, что произошло, Стив. Была ослепительная вспышка, и он закричал, а потом исчез. Только не исчез.  
— Рид… О чем ты говоришь? — спросил Стив, потирая висок сильнее. Головная боль, казавшаяся неизбежной, когда он говорил с Ридом, мстительно пришла и в этот раз. — Как Тони мог исчезнуть, если он не исчез?  
— Ну… _Наш_ Тони исчез. Но _вообще_ Тони здесь, — аккуратно сказал Рид. Стив на мгновение прикрыл глаза, желая взять под контроль свои эмоции перед тем, как снова посмотреть на Рида.  
— Альтернативная Вселенная?  
— Похоже на то. Совершенно удивительно, потому что это, кажется, абсолютно уникальная альтернативная реальность. Не такая, как остальные, которые мы видели, со схожими временными линиями, эта, похоже, на 70 лет отстает от нашей. В ней действительно есть… - Стиву было почти стыдно прерывать возбужденную речь Рида, но не настолько, чтобы этого не сделать.  
— Мы можем воспроизвести это? — спросил он, перебивая практически фонтанирующего словами ученого. Рид свернул на эту тему почти без паузы.  
— Да.  
— Хорошо. Тогда мы можем…  
— …Но не сразу, — добавил Рид, в свою очередь прерывая Стива. — Без репульсора Тони потребуется время, чтобы воспроизвести эффект. В конце концов, это уникальный источник энергии.  
— Сколько?  
— Ну… Мне нужно связаться с Дэнни Рэндом (*), так как репульсор был основан на технологии электромагнита, и конечно, придется создать новый, так как у Тони был единственный образец, и если он не сохранил чертежи…

Стив закрыл глаза и потер переносицу.  
— В общем, ты хочешь сказать, что не знаешь, и не быстро.  
— Фактически, да, — согласился Рид, раздраженный подытоживанием Стива.  
— Ради Бога, Рид. Как ты можешь знать, что Тони в порядке? Это альтернативная Вселенная, там может быть все, что угодно, от магии до орд зомби. И он там совсем один… Мы должны начать работать над этим, как можно быстрее. Если не можем просто выдернуть его назад, мы должны иметь возможность послать кого-нибудь за ним. — Стив остановился. Грозившая захлестнуть паника была для него не характерной, но он отодвинул подальше эти путаные мысли, заставляя себя вернуться к спокойствию. – Мы должны узнать как можно больше об этом другом мире у… другого Тони.  
— Вообще-то, я обсуждал это с ним, но как понимаешь, у нас пока не было достаточно времени, чтобы определить даже основные данные. – Стив кивнул. Конечно, Рид уже об этом подумал. Во всем обществе супергероев, Рид, возможно, был экспертом, когда речь шла о путешествиях во времени и альтернативных Вселенных, так что Стиву действительно не о чем было волноваться. Черт побери, да Тони смог выдержать собственное путешествие во времени, и не один раз… даже если Стив не был уверен, что верит истории о том, как в него влюбилась Клеопатра. Это всегда больше походило на типичное бахвальство Тони, чем на что-либо другое. Рид уставился на него со странным выражением на лице.  
— Ты хочешь поговорить с ним? Он готов помочь и сам стремится вернуться домой. Он очень похож на нашего Тони, что, вероятно, не должно быть сюрпризом, учитывая все обстоятельства.  
— Да. Да, хочу, – ответил Стив еще до того, как успел задуматься над ответом. По какой-то причине мысль о встрече с Тони, который не его Тони, была… непростой. Стив нахмурился от собственных мыслей ( _его_ Тони?), пока Рид вел его через лабораторию в ту часть, которая была знакома Стиву еще с прошлого визита. Удобный диван и стулья определенно поставила сюда Сью, и он использовал их не один раз, когда они разговаривали, пока Тони и Рид возились в лаборатории.

Впервые на своей памяти Стив видел Тони развалившимся на диване. Для всех остальных он казался полностью расслабленным: вытянувшись вдоль дивана, Тони положил ноги на один подлокотник и устроил голову на другом. Для Стива же ощущение настороженного подозрения было очевидным. Все же он ощупал Тони глазами, заметив шаловливый завиток волос надо лбом и знакомую очаровательную улыбку. Пришелец носил хорошо сшитую, но простую одежду: темные брюки, темные туфли и белую рубашку. Несколько верхних пуговиц рубашки были расстегнуты, а рукава закатаны, открывая вид на более мускулистые, чем обычно, руки. Взглянув еще раз, Стив понял, почему одежда казалась знакомой: костюм был сшит в стиле, который он помнил со времен войны. Тони определенно включил свой режим «очарования»; подчеркнуто небрежная поза буквально кричала о сексуальном призыве. Это не удивило Стива. Тони был мастером очарования и соблазнения, и никогда не стеснялся использовать эти навыки в ситуациях, в которых он чувствовал угрозу, или полагал, что ему нужно защищаться.

Сью подняла голову, когда они подошли, и Стив заметил в выражении ее лица что-то странное. Ему потребовалась секунда, чтобы понять, что это, и у него внутри все сжалось. Она не выглядела такой расслабленной, такой довольной рядом с Тони с того времени, как… Неосознанно его пальцы дернулась к шрамам на животе. Их гражданская война уничтожила очень многое, и Стив только теперь начал понимать это. Если конкретно эта неприятность в конце концов поможет вернуть дружбу Сью и Тони, хотя бы отчасти, тогда, возможно, оно того стоило.  
— Сью, — сказал он, встретившись с ней ненадолго глазами. Он отстраненно кивнул ей, но потом все его внимание захватил человек перед ним. Он выглядел почти как Тони, но различия, пусть и небольшие, говорили о многом. Морщинок на лице, к которым Стив привык, не было. Он осознал внезапно, что их там не было и перед гражданской войной; он настолько к ним привык, что вспомнил о них только теперь, когда они пропали. В глазах, которые спокойно смотрели на него, обращало на себя внимание знакомое мерцание — еще кое-что, что он не видел уже много времени.

— Ты собираешься стоять там и пялиться на меня всю ночь, или сядешь? — голос Тони вырвал Стива из его размышлений, и он моргнул, когда Тони передвинул ноги, перемещаясь в сидячее положение. Он сделал это, не пролив и капли кофе, заметил Стив с изумлением. Некоторые вещи определенно не менялись никогда и нигде.  
— Извини, — сказал он и сел, чувствуя себя немного неловко. В обычной ситуации он уселся бы совсем близко и погрузился в комфортное молчание или, напротив, весь отдался легкой беседе. Сейчас же Стив не знал, что сделать. Затянулось неловкое молчание, но потом Тони рассмеялся.  
— Если думаешь, что ты растерян, просто представь, как я себя чувствую, — сказал он, подмигивая. Стив улыбнулся в ответ, и лед между ними треснул.  
— Итак, ты… Ты Тони. Энтони Эдвард Старк, — отметил он. Тони кивнул.  
— Ага. Сын Говарда и Марии. В этом случае, впрочем, Говард был героем войны, пока… преждевременно не погиб. — Стив заметил, что по лицу собеседника пробежала тень, но она пропала прежде, чем он успел о ней как следует подумать. – Моя мать умерла, когда я был еще очень юн. Меня практически вырастил Джарвис. – Стив кивнул. Тони пожал плечами, отпивая еще глоток кофе. — И я провел годы, порхая по миру, живя жизнью невероятной, у меня были удивительные приключения и неожиданные встречи, о которых рассказывается в моем собственном журнале «Чудеса. Журнал человеческих приключений» (**).

Стив приподнял бровь, удивленный выбором слов.  
— Ты так жил? — спросил он.  
Губы Тони изогнулись.  
— Я знал, что ты обратишь внимание на это. Да, именно так. Пока несколько лет назад я не встретился с врагом, который показал мне, что мир больше, чем просто я, опять я и снова я.  
Тони сделал паузу, и Стив заметил, что его пальцы сжали кружку с кофе сильнее.  
— Барон Земо.  
Стив шумно втянул в себя воздух, и Тони вскинул на него взгляд.  
— Это… не то имя, которое я ожидал от тебя услышать, — произнес Стив медленно. Тони пожал плечами.  
— Да, не сомневаюсь. Но в то время как здесь он был одним из твоих злейших врагов, в моем мире он оказался… практически лично моим.  
Стив открыл рот, закрыл опять, его мысли бежали галопом. Как этот Тони мог знать что-нибудь о нем? Он еще не сказал ему даже свое имя, так как…  
— Не волнуйся, Стив. Ты не сошел с ума, а я – не обманка. Насколько поняли мы с Ридом, этот маленький милый механизм, — он махнул рукой в сторону прибора скруллов. — Кажется, выкинул с нами шутку, со мной и твоим Тони. Он сделал не совсем то, что должен был, но определенно в какой-то мере сработал. Видишь ли… Я тебя помню.

* * *  
Только когда Тони попытался скрыть зевок, Стив задумался о времени. Сью исчезла несколько часов назад (это обычно указывало на то, что стало слишком поздно), но он был захвачен рассказом Тони о своем доме и даже этого не заметил. Рид, конечно, был так же зачарован, и Тони послушно терпел, пока в него тыкали всякими приборами и вокруг него размахивали различными сканерами. И Стив, и Тони в целом игнорировали бормотание Рида, так как знали, что в основном ученый говорил сам с собой.  
— Серьезно, никаких супергероев и вообще людей с особыми возможностями? — Стив не мог сдержаться и не спросить, хотя Тони ему уже сказал.  
— Совсем никаких. И даже с моей привычкой к странным вещам просто поразительно наблюдать, как наш друг здесь делает… это, — ответил Тони, проследив глазами, как Рид вытянул руку через лабораторию, чтобы подобрать другой инструмент. Стив видел напряжение в его теле, и когда Тони потянулся и прикрыл ладонью рот, посылая Стиву смущенный взгляд, сразу понял намек.  
— Уже очень поздно. — Стив бросил взгляд на часы, и его глаза расширились. Шэрон будет им крайне недовольна. Не быть дома до рассвета – не здорово, вне зависимости от того, насколько она привыкла к «героической» работе, и расстались они не на лучшей ноте. — Нам действительно стоит идти.  
— Нам стоит? — игриво повторил Тони. Он стал комфортнее себя чувствовать во время их разговора, его новоприобретенные воспоминания давали ему уверенность, что Стив и остальные были как раз теми, за кого себя выдавали. К сожалению, это означало, что этот другой Тони начал легкую шутливую беседу, которая ему была так хорошо известна, поддразнивая Стива с легкостью многолетней практики. Стив нашел, что ему тяжело было напоминать себе, что это был не тот Тони, которого он знал, особенно потому, что они не делили такой легкости уже очень давно. Он скучал по этому.  
— Да, стоит. — Стив знал, что слова прозвучали слишком резко, увидел, как сужаются глаза Тони и пропадает улыбка, и попытался игнорировать это, поднявшись. — Рид, я планирую забрать Тони в Башню.

Голова Рида приблизилась к нему, на лице некоторое удивление.  
— Что? О, конечно. Башня Мстителей, несомненно, лучше оборудована для приема гостей, чем это здание. До тех пор, пока я могу связаться с ним в любое время…  
Стив кивнул.  
— Конечно. Ну, в любое разумное время, — добавил он, заставляя себя улыбнуться и не зевнуть. Рид на мгновение казался озадаченным, но потом его лицо прояснилось, и он улыбнулся.  
— Конечно. Было приятно повидаться, Стив. Тони, я с нетерпением жду работы с тобой над тем, чтобы обратить этот эффект. 

Тони наклонил голову в знак согласия и рывком поднялся на ноги, наблюдая за Стивом с неопределенным выражением.  
— Сюда, — предложил Стив и повернулся, направляясь прочь из лаборатории. Он чувствовал взгляд Тони на себе, и это доставляло дискомфорт. Этот другой Тони казался слишком похожим на Тони, которого он помнил, друга, по которому в некотором роде он до сих пор скучал. Друга, напомнил он себе строго, который был жив и здоров и только на время пропал на другом конце этого туннеля между мирами. И которому предстоит выслушать лекцию об опасностях использования себя как источника энергии для инопланетных приборов, как только он в целости и безопасности вернется домой.

Дорога назад в Башню прошла в молчании, хотя Стив ощущал, что глаза Тони обшарили каждый дюйм летающего автомобиля, впитывая детали. После того, как они приземлились, он вышел и обнаружил, что попутчика надо ждать. Наконец, Тони покинул автомобиль, и что-то в его глазах сказало Стиву, что он чувствовал себя ошарашенным. Он потянулся и положил руку на плечо Тони, моментально удивленный тем, насколько непривычным показалось ощущение. Этот Тони был массивнее, чем Стив привык, хотя, кажется, весь дополнительный вес сосредоточился в мускулах. Когда Тони взглянул на него вопросительно, Стив слегка пожал плечами, улыбнувшись уголком рта.  
— Слишком много информации, я знаю, — губы Тони тоже изогнулись при этих словах, и Стив продолжил. — Но ты здесь не одинок, и мы вернем тебя домой. Я тебе это обещаю.  
Голубые глаза изучили его, словно в поисках чего-то, и Стив почувствовал, что напрягается. Внезапно взгляд Тони стал мягче, и он искренне улыбнулся.  
— Я тебе верю.  
Стив улыбнулся в ответ, сжимая плечо Тони еще раз, и указал на дверь, ведущую с крыши.  
— Пойдем. Я представлю тебя остальным, ну, тем, кто не спит.

Десять минут спустя Стив пожалел о своем решении. Определенно вскоре после полуночи команду выдернул из постелей сигнал тревоги, и они только-только начали снова устраиваться. Он не понял наверняка, в чем конкретно была проблема, — Человек-Паук упомянул что-то о морских водорослях, а Джессика закатила глаза и объяснила ситуацию в нескольких сжатых предложениях и в качестве заключения сказала: «В общем, если спросят о том, почему бухта покрыта слизью, то вот и причина». Логан просто прорычал что-то, разглядывая дурно пахнущую зеленую субстанцию, все еще покрывающую его. Стив не мог его винить, когда он направился прямиком в свою комнату – была надежда, что с целью принять душ.

Их реакция на встречу с другим Тони в целом была такой же, как у Баки, который пробормотал: «Боже, только не еще одна альтернативная Вселенная… Просто обещайте мне, что вот этот вот не начинающий массовый убийца». 

Стиву удалось избежать мгновенного любопытного взгляда Тони, и продолжить знакомство. Если этот Тони в самом деле хотел знать, он мог узнать это сам. Конкретно этот случай не входил в число излюбленных воспоминаний Стива. 

Когда знакомство завершилось, единственным человеком, который не спал и был в сознании, оказалась Мария, и она отмахнулась от его вопросительного взгляда коротким: «Позже. Можешь прочитать отчет». Потом она вернулась к разглядыванию Тони с выражением, которое он не смог прочесть.  
— Итак, мисс Хилл, — начал Тони, и остановился от ее удивленного и очень не женственного фырканья. Стив прикусил губу, чтобы не улыбнуться от слегка обиженного выражения на его лице.  
— Мария. У тебя не было проблем с тем, чтобы называть меня так весь прошлый год, Тони.  
Стив удивился немного странному тону ее голоса, но решил не углубляться в это.  
— Не считая того, что этого он действительно не знает, — решил он вмешаться. — Как бы там ни было, перемещение памяти при помощи механизма скруллов сработало отлично, но все же он помнит только то, что помнит наш Тони.

Лицо Марии тут же напряглось, потом она вздохнула и покачала головой.  
— Я не должна удивляться тому, насколько удобно для него это все работает, но всегда удивляюсь.  
Выпрямившись, она взглянула ему в глаза.  
— Ну, ты определенно не будешь активным членом Мстителей, пока ты наш гость, но я не могу сказать тебе, чтобы ты больше ничего не делал. Технически, Башня твоя, поэтому у тебя ко всему есть полный доступ. Я бы рекомендовала не шататься по Нью-Йорку в одиночку, и я уверена, Пеппер справится с бизнесом, но она поговорит об этом с тобой за… сегодня попозже.  
Тони кивнул.  
— Звучит разумно.

Мария не смогла скрыть удивление от того, что Тони согласился, но приняла это за чистую монету, кивнула обоим и ушла из комнаты.  
— Она хороший человек, — заметил Стив после непродолжительного молчания. — И у нее прекрасно получается управлять Мстителями.  
— Кажется, я не очень-то ей нравлюсь, — пожал плечами Тони, либо слишком усталый, чтобы ему было дело, либо решив, что это «не его проблема».  
— Я бы так не сказал, — Тони взглянул на него, приподняв одну бровь, и Стив наклонил голову к плечу. — Если ты просмотришь воспоминания Тони, она была на твоей стороне – ну, на стороне Тони – постоянно достаточно длительное время. И по меньшей мере, ты должен быть в состоянии помнить ее с того момента, как он пришел в себя в Оклахоме. Не дай ее поведению обмануть тебя. Я бы сказал, что она одна из его друзей в этот момент.

Он видел, что Тони хмурится немного, вероятно, просматривая новый набор воспоминаний, и решил, что сейчас самое время, чтобы ему уйти. Шэрон определенно будет все еще расстроена из-за него, и он не хотел, в конце концов, провести много больше времени один с этой версией Тони; что-то в сочетании доверия и взглядов, которые он продолжал бросать на Стива, стало доставлять ему дискомфорт.  
— Давай уложим тебя в постель, — он немедленно отругал себя за длинный язык, заметив удивленный взгляд, направленный на себя, и развернулся на пятках, оставляя Тони либо последовать за ним, либо затеряться в коридорах Башни. Только остановившись перед дверью спальни Тони, Стив подумал о том, что он делал, и заколебался, положив руку на дверь.  
— Это комната Тони, — сказал он после паузы, роняя руку и поворачиваясь от двери лицом к другому Тони. Который, как он заметил, смотрел на него со смесью озабоченности, удивления, и… чего-то еще. Он попытался игнорировать странное выражение и продолжил. — Есть еще гостевые комнаты, если хочешь, но эта…  
— Эта подойдет, Кэп. Спасибо. — Стив сглотнул, ощутив внезапно, как у него перехватило горло от проскользнувшего во фразе прозвища, и молча кивнул, в то время как Тони улыбнулся ему и зашел в комнату.

tbc


	2. Chapter 2

Горло болело. Глотать было мучительно, и Тони не мог понять причину. Но если честно, он не многое мог сейчас понять. Боже, и голова болела. Желудок скрутило, и он конвульсивно сглотнул, успокаивая его, пытаясь снова обрести контроль над своим телом. Мысли бежали галопом, Тони пытался вспомнить, что случилось, что он делал… 

Скруллы. Рид. Прибор.

Он резко открыл глаза, зажмурился от яркого света, бьющего сверху, и решил пока так и оставаться. Что-то, связанное с лампами, смутно смущало его, что-то было не совсем так; но он проигнорировал эти подозрения, сконцентрировавшись на том, чтобы понять, что произошло.

— Рид? — спросил Тони, морщась от того, как это короткое слово потревожило его сухое горло.

— Тише, ты, — ответили неприветливо. На его затылок скользнула рука, придержала голову, чтобы он мог отпить из поднесенной к губам чашки. Тони заставил себя делать медленные глотки, а не хватать воду большими порциями, но чашку убрали все же слишком быстро. Тони закашлялся, отчаянно моргая, чтобы прояснить взгляд. Это не лаборатория Рида, понял он, как только открыл глаза. Так где же он, черт побери?

Оглядевшись вокруг, по кускам металла у дальней стены и сварочному оборудованию, а также рабочему столу, Тони пришел к выводу, что он в какой-то мастерской. Мастерская выглядела странно знакомой, хотя он был уверен, что никогда раньше ее не видел. Это определенно не одна из его лабораторий, слишком архаичное оборудование. Вглядевшись, он увидел пачки металлических пластин, коробки с частями каких-то механизмов, паяльную установку, еще какие-то столы с разбросанными по ним инструментами и наполовину законченными приборами, чертежную доску со схемами…

Внезапно он понял, что самая продвинутая вещь в этом месте находится в соседней комнате – компьютер. Что-то подсказывало, что тот был в другом помещении, потому что занимал слишком много места, но Тони пока отложил эту мысль. 

Его мозг отчаянно работал. Тони поморщился, рефлекторно поднимая руку к груди и отстраненно потирая репульсор. Мощность целой звезды, в сто раз больше энергии, чем в норме получает человеческий мозг - и такой нулевой результат от всего этого.

— Что ж… Ты, конечно, выглядишь как Тони, но эта штука в груди тебя выдает, — произнес тот же голос, что и ранее, и Тони, перестав двигать пальцами, посмотрел вверх. На лицо, которое было ему знакомо… и не знакомо.

— Джарвис? — спросил он недоверчиво, не переставая пялиться. Незнакомец выглядел как Джарвис. То же лицо, то же телосложение, те же глаза… но больше волос на голове, больше мускулов, чем Тони когда-либо у него видел. И было что-то еще, какая-то особенная уверенность, проглядывающая в его чертах. Одежда цвета хаки, похожая на униформу, мельком напомнила Тони об Индиане Джонсе.

Мужчина моргнул, откровенно пытаясь скрыть собственное удивление.

— Так меня зовут, — ответил он осторожно — Не то чтобы это было секретом, так что тот факт, что ты знаешь меня по имени, ничего не доказывает.

Тони открыл рот для ответа, но понял, что ему не хватает слов, и снова его закрыл, молча глядя на человека, который выглядел до ужаса похожим на того, кого он считал почти отцом. После нескольких мгновений напряженной тишины, в голове Тони что-то щелкнуло и встало на место.

— О Боже, — простонал он, прикрывая глаза ладонью. — Да вы издеваетесь. 

Тони почувствовал удивленный, раздраженный взгляд… Джарвиса и громко вздохнул.

— Я тебя знаю. Не знаю, как так получилось, потому что мы никогда раньше не встречались, но ты мне знаком. И хотя ты уже нацелился просверлить мне взглядом дырку в голове, я знаю, на самом деле ты никогда ничего мне не сделаешь, потому что ты вырастил меня. Его. Другого меня. Твоего меня. Черт, все это странно. Уж после всех приключений можно было бы подумать, что я и привыкну обнаруживать воспоминания другого себя, но очевидно, это не так.

Он взглянул на Джарвиса сквозь пальцы и наткнулся на сузившиеся глаза и сцепленные руки.

— Ух ты, я и не думал раньше, что бакенбарды могут быть пугающими, — сказал Тони в пространство. Джарвис фыркнул, но промолчал. Тони сел, только теперь осознав, что он все еще полуголый. Не удивительно, что Джарвиса настолько поразила его грудь. Репульсор, должно быть, выглядел чертовски шокирующее для… Он застонал от внезапного осознания и схватился за голову, когда ее охватила пульсирующая боль.

— Черт.

Через секунду Тони открыл глаза и по-новому взглянул на мастерскую. Он знал эту комнату, как знал чертежи Особняка Мстителей. Да, вот главный рабочий стол, и станция для зарядки репульсоров, и что-то, похожее на полусобранный гидролокатор дальнего действия, и… броня.

Губы Тони изогнулись в полуулыбке. Некоторые вещи не меняются. Возможно, это успокаивало больше, чем должно было, учитывая скрытый смысл присутствия брони. Игнорируя Джарвиса, Тони осторожно встал (головная боль становилась тем слабее, чем дольше он бодрствовал), обогнул стул и пересек комнату, с трепетом глядя на броню в углу.

Она была огромна. Даже более громоздкая и тяжелая, чем Марк I, а это что-то да значило. Примитивная, и одному Богу известно, каков ее источник энергии, но в то же время… броня была красивой. Отполированная сталь, поблескивающая под лампами, никаких примесей или краски, отвлекающих от ее смертоносного силуэта. Тони медленно потянулся, провел пальцами по доведенной до глянца лицевой пластине, слегка задерживаясь у выбоины, которая не была заделана, и выдохнул. Он никогда раньше не видел эту броню, но знал ее. Знал ее, словно был с ней непосредственно связан. Он сомкнул на мгновение ресницы и вспомнил, как обдумывал и изучал чертежи с Джарвисом, спорил об энергоресурсах, процентных соотношениях и проблемах проводки; вспомнил долгие ночи, проведенные с паяльником и паяльной лампой; вспомнил приятную тяжесть, когда он впервые надел этот костюм.

— Я помню, что ты спорил со мной по поводу мотоцикла, — сказал Тони бездумно, продолжая восхищаться чистыми линиями и изгибами металла. Его неожиданно схватили за плечо и развернули – пришлось облокотиться на броню. Он смотрел прямо в разгневанное лицо Джарвиса.

— Кто ты, черт возьми, и как ты это узнал? Почему ты выглядишь, как Тони? — прорычал мужчина, и впервые Тони осознал, что злой Джарвис может быть пугающим. Несмотря на внутреннюю убежденность, что Джарвис не причинит ему вреда — и откуда, черт побери, это взялось вообще? — что-то еще подсказало ему: эта ситуация совершенно новая, и неизвестно, что может произойти. Аккуратно подняв руку, настолько миролюбиво, насколько это возможно, он указал на себя — свое лицо, свою грудь — широким движением.

— Я — Тони. Не _твой_ Тони, — торопливо добавил он, видя, как брови Джарвиса все больше сдвигаются, и продолжил. — Можно сказать, я из другого мира. Я… Я не совсем уверен в том, как сюда попал, хотя у меня есть некоторые идеи, но я действительно Тони. Энтони Эдвард Старк. Моей матерью была Мария, а отцом — Говард.

Тони отчетливо слышал горечь в своем голосе.

— Они погибли в автодорожной катастрофе, когда я был еще подростком. И ты — ну, мой Джарвис — можно так сказать, растил меня после. Ну, и до этого тоже, так как у них не хватало времени на меня, — не мог не добавить он.

— И ты думаешь, я в это поверю? — выпалил Джарвис. Губы Тони изогнулись, но он остановил себя до того, как успел полноценно улыбнуться. Это не поможет исправить то, что тот думает, будто Тони его обманывает. Другие воспоминания — от этого другого Тони, наверное — подсказали ему, что это обычный для Джарвиса тон, когда тот был пойман врасплох, но уже начинает успокаиваться. 

— Нет. По крайней мере, я не ожидаю этого от разумного человека. Но это правда. Что бы ни случилось, как бы это ни произошло, не сомневаюсь, что могу это исправить, могу поменять нас назад. Я почти уверен, что твой Тони оказался в моем мире, а я заперт в его, и все, что нам нужно — некоторое время на создание эквивалента прибора скруллов, который стал причиной этого, и потом определенное решение числовых задач большого объема, чтобы все правильно запрограммировать… — его голос затих, потому что снова всплыла мысль-воспоминание.

— О, мой Бог, — он уставился на Джарвиса с безнадежным ужасом. — Тут же нет компьютеров. Я застрял в _1940-х_!

— Ты в 1941 году, если быть точным, — поправил Джарвис. — Но что значит «нет компьютеров»? Конечно, у нас есть компьютеры! У тебя — у Тони — самый мощный компьютер в мире. Не то чтобы ты это афишировал перед военными, конечно, - добавил он напряженно.

Тони закатил глаза.

— Да, конечно. Если можно назвать компьютером то, что занимает целую комнату. У меня вот язык не повернется. Мне нужно что-то пригодное для программирования, а не куча электронно-лучевых трубок, которая не годится ни для чего более сложного, чем игра «соедини точки на перфокарте».

Оглянувшись вокруг, Тони с особенной ясностью осознал, где они находится. Это была не просто лаборатория — это была его лаборатория. Лаборатория «другого его». Лампы дневного света под потолком казались до неприличия яркими, и он сделал мысленную пометку исправить это, как можно быстрее, потому что нереально что-то сделать, если у него будет постоянная головная боль от этих чертовых штук.  
Обернувшись, чтобы снова посмотреть на броню, он вздохнул, а потом легко улыбнулся.

— Полагаю, электронно-лучевые трубки и перфорированные карты подойдут. Не то чтобы у меня имелся какой-то выбор. Даже если бы я хотел остаться здесь на столько, чтобы успеть спроектировать и создать работающий микропроцессор, такие технологии просто еще не существуют в 1941 году. Даже для твоего Тони Старка.

Он снова оглядел комнату и со смешком покачал головой.

— Никогда не думал, что у меня будет уважительная причина сказать так… но это будет похоже на сдирание шкуры каменным ножом.  
Ироничные слова вызвали только удивленный взгляд Джарвиса.

— Но я справлюсь. 

_Должен справиться_ , — добавил он про себя, более хмурым тоном, чем смел произнести вслух. Ему нельзя здесь оставаться, и одному Богу известно, что за беспорядок творится дома, где слоняется потерянный во времени другой Тони. Есть надежда, что Рид смог уговорить Стива иметь с ним дело. Внутри что-то болезненно сжалось от этой мысли, и Тони несколько секунд пялился на броню, пытаясь вернуть контроль над своим лицом).

Он почувствовал на себе оценивающий взгляд Джарвиса и медленно повернулся, хотя еще не был уверен, как иметь дело с Джарвисом, настолько отличающимся от человека, к которому он привык с раннего детства.

— Ты определенно Тони Старк, — губы Джарвиса изогнулись. — Даже лучшие трюкачи нацистов не смогли бы обмануть меня, так что ты, должно быть, тот, кем, по собственному утверждению, являешься. Это очевидно. Как и то, что ты не отсюда. Ты говоришь, какой-то прибор… скруллов сделал это. Я не знаю, что такое скруллы, но я знаю, что он не просто поменял вас местами. Ты многое помнишь – меня, лабораторию, броню. Как?

Проведя рукой по волосам и растрепав их еще больше, Тони вдохнул.

— Реально, о скруллах я могу сказать только то, что это инопланетная раса, и вы должны быть чертовски рады, что с ними не знакомы. Есть надежда, что твой мир никогда их не узнает. Они причинили достаточно вреда в моем.

Он снова потянулся к броне, опуская руку на полированный металл.

— Впрочем, забавно. Вот это, кажется, никогда не меняется. В каждой Вселенной, что мы видели, есть Железный Человек. 

Сделав паузу, Тони взвесил эти слова. Как бы прибор скруллов это ни сделал, он живо помнил жизнь другого Тони, его эмоции, его знания. Он помнил, как разрабатывал броню, помнил, как использовал ее, чтобы спасти жизнь Пеппер. Он помнил одиночество и страх. Этот Тони, кажется, был очень похож на него — до того, как ему в грудь вживили репульсор, до всего, что он забыл — в ранние годы, когда образовались Мстители. Единственное, чего, вроде бы, не хватало - вины, которая тяготила его и тянула вниз. Тони в этом мире не подводил людей, не становился причиной их гибели, не создавал ситуаций, почти уничтоживших мир.

— В каждой Вселенной? — спросил Джарвис, гораздо мягче, чем раньше. Тони знал, что если он повернется взглянуть на него, то увидит беспокойство, хорошо знакомое ему как по собственным воспоминаниям, так и по воспоминаниям этого другого Тони.

— Называй это… другими мирами. Не думаю, что у вас уже появилась теория множественных вселенных или параллельных реальностей, так проще думать об этом в таком ключе, — предложил Тони, избегая незаданных вопросов.

— Продолжай.

— У меня было несколько путешествий между измерениями. Я перемещался, и другие люди попадали в мой мир. Мне такое до странности знакомо, если честно. — Тони быстро улыбнулся. – Это же, впрочем… Это что-то новое. Мы экспериментировали с прибором, являющимся частью инопланетных технологий, пытались заставить его работать. Говоря простым языком, скруллы — это очень уродливые люди-ящерицы с большим количеством морщин. Они использовали подмену, чтобы просочиться в наши ряды, и одна из вещей, которая им в этом помогала, — прибор для переноса памяти.

Он оценил выражение лица Джарвиса и ухмыльнулся.

— Знаю, знаю. Звучит как сюжет второсортного фантастического фильма. Иногда я сам удивляюсь, но это фантастически обыденный случай в моем мире. Как бы там ни было, мы с Ридом смогли запустить прибор, но чтобы добиться этого, нам пришлось подключить его ко мне.

Джарвис наклонил голову, и Тони махнул рукой у груди.

— Эта штука. Репульсор. Она… действительно сложная. Но по сути своей это большая батарейка. Она сохраняет мне жизнь, но еще вырабатывает столько дополнительной энергии, что это просто возмутительно. Так что я решил, что если ничего больше не работает… почему бы и нет?

— Действительно, — лицо Джарвиса было лишено выражения, но в его тоне промелькнул сарказм. — Незнакомая технология — чего бы не подключить ее прямо к своему телу? В конце концов, какие тут могут быть проблемы?

Тони вздохнул, опуская плечи.

— Ну, да. Я, может, и гений, но никто и никогда не мог обвинить меня в наличии здравого смысла. И казалось, оно того стоило. Ладно, в любом случае, эта штука определенно сработала — я помню множество событий, которые со мной никогда не происходили, которые могу признать только воспоминаниями твоего Старка.

_А это значит, что у него мои_ , — подумал Тони и обнаружил, что задается вопросом, так ли плох этот Тони в том, что касается эмоций, как и он сам; если он расскажет о некоторых этих воспоминаниях неправильным людям… Что ж. Может быть, остаться здесь окажется в конце концов не такой уж и плохой идеей.

— Перемещение между мирами было всего лишь неожиданным побочным эффектом. Не здорово, что это вызвано сочетанием технологии скруллов и моего репульсора, — он снова указал на грудь. — И я не знаю, как мне воспроизвести это здесь, с этими технологиями.

Бросив взгляд на лицо Джарвиса, он понял, что его попытки сохранить свои чувства при себе провалились.

— Ну… У меня самого есть некоторые познания в инженерном деле, — сказал Джарвис, подходя к станции зарядки репульсоров. — Не обещаю понимания того, что ты делаешь, но по крайней мере, могу предложить пару надежных рук.

— Спасибо, — Тони надеялся, что его искренность была видна. — Но сначала… Как думаешь, можно раздобыть для меня рубашку? Я несколько приметный в таком виде.

* * *   
Иногда Стив понимал, почему Фьюри всегда принуждал людей приходить к нему. В конце концов, пока он оставался на хелликарьере, его невозможно было втянуть в дела, в которых он не хотел участвовать. Однако Стив не был Ником Фьюри, и поэтому теперь он стоял в главном холле Башни Мстителей, глядя на Пеппер и отчаянно желая, чтобы он перенес еженедельную встречу с Марией на другой день.

— Ты должен вмешаться, Стив, — настоятельно сказала Пеппер; ее жестикуляция была довольно скупой, но нетерпеливой. — Все закончится катастрофой, если ты это не остановишь.

Стив инстинктивно потянулся, чтобы скинуть капюшон, который не был надет, и неловко попытался скрыть это движение, в расстройстве пробежав пальцами по волосам. Надо же было просить его именно об этом, а ведь планировался рутинный визит в Башню, чтобы убедиться, что все хорошо…

— Пеппер, я… — он остановился, постарался собраться с мыслями и начал снова. — Слушай, я знаю, это для тебя тяжело, но я не представляю, чего ты от меня ждешь. Я не могу контролировать его, и я не могу его запереть.

— Ты можешь хотя бы пойти туда и поговорить с ним, — выпалила она со свирепыми глазами. В этот момент Стив отчетливо понимал, почему Тони боялся Пеппер так же сильно, как уважал. — Не думай, будто я упускаю из виду тот факт, что ты всю неделю избегаешь его. Он одинок, Стив, и совсем потерян, и он с ума сойдет без компании, а все остальные избегают его, потому что у них уже было достаточно проблем от попыток иметь дело с нашим Тони, и если ты не остановишь его порывы разобрать кофеварку, я пойду туда и задушу его собственными руками.

Выпалив это с сузившимися сверкающими глазами, она развернулась и зашагала по холлу к лифту. Ее каблуки ожесточенно стучали по элегантным плиткам пола.

Пристально глядя на дверь, ощущая себя до странности беспомощным, Стив боролся с самим собой. Он не хотел входить туда и видеть… не-Тони. Как бы они ни решили называть его. Стив изо всех сил пытался не встречаться с этим человеком. Видеть улыбающегося, счастливого, целеустремленного Тони, желающего получить максимум из текущей ситуации, но столь же абсолютно настроенного вернуться домой, было… тяжело. И он даже не знал толком, почему.

Ну… Ладно, это не совсем правда. Было тяжело смотреть на этого другого Тони, ведь вопреки тому, что Стив замечал все сходства, все то, что его Тони и этот другой Тони имели общего, он также видел и различия. И главным казалось это внутреннее счастье. Другого Тони нельзя было назвать безмятежно счастливым человеком, но имелась в нем какая-то глубинная удовлетворенность, подчеркнутое ощущение гармонии внутри себя и с самим собой, которых просто не было у Тони. Стив не знал, что случилось с этим другим Старком, что дало ему это центральное качество, но это причиняло боль. Это заставляло его обращать внимание на то, каким несчастным был его Тони, и был всегда. Даже в самые счастливые времена он не обладал такой уверенностью в себе, как этот другой.

И Стива отчасти пугало то, что это его вина. Не то чтобы он мог вычленить конкретную причину этого чувства, но Стив волновался, что где-то по ходу дела он Тони подвел. Он пытался отмахнуться от воспоминаний времен их гражданской войны; он признал месяцы назад, что эта ситуация была спровоцирована ими обоими — им самим и Тони — равно как и внешним воздействием. До этого, до того, как Тони пересек столько черт, что Стив больше не мог смотреть на это сквозь пальцы, они всегда могли поговорить, вне зависимости от того, насколько были не согласны друг с другом. Для него это являлось единственным спасением, в той же мере, как и для Тони. А у того было так мало поддержки, что потерять ее часть было бы — стало, напомнил он себе с некоторой горечью — невероятно травмирующим.

Глубоко вздохнув, Стив постарался собрать всю свою решимость, отметая смущающие беспорядочные мысли, которые почти постоянно сопровождали его с того момента, как он узнал, сколько из своей жизни Тони больше не помнил. Стив поднял глаза, взглянул на дверь в кухню. Обычная, скромная дверь. Никаких намеков на скрывающиеся там ужасы, никакого странного свечения, даже взрывов не слышно. Насколько там могло быть все плохо? Он поднял руку и толкнул дверь.

— Стив! — оттенок восторга в голосе не-Тони был безошибочным, и Стив удивился этому. Они едва ли общались после того первого дня, когда Стив привез его в Башню и представил остальным, а потом вернулся к себе домой. И оставался там, где он мог безопасно избегать двойника старинного друга. Но опять же, тот сказал, что в результате манипуляций с приборами скруллов у него появились воспоминания Тони. Конечно, они включали воспоминания об их дружбе. И конечно, будучи запертым в подобном месте, он станет скучает по другу, который (как утверждала половина его воспоминаний) у него есть. От этой мысли внутри поднялась волна вины; кому как не ему было знать, сколь тяжело быть заключенным в новом странном мире, вне своего собственного времени и места. А он отверг другого Тони, потому что в его присутствии ему было некомфортно, при этом зная, что никто больше в Башне не захочет отнестись к нему по-дружески. Все это, и отчасти дискомфорт, стало причиной того, что он в свою очередь душевно откликнулся на приветствие. 

Остановившись у двери, Стив взглянул на место действия, подняв брови. Сам он в это время пытался взять себя в руки и утихомирить странно смешанное из вины и нежности чувство, наполнявшее его. Небольшой обеденный стол был на привычном месте, стулья стояли вокруг него в организованном порядке. Электрические приборы, радовавшие чистотой, тихонько гудели, на поверхностях не было странных механизмов…. даже никаких грязных тарелок в раковине. В общем, все выглядело как идеально нормальное утро в кухне Башни.

Кроме не-Тони. И отвертки в его руке. И сотен металлических деталей и не распознаваемых частей, разбросанных по столу, на краю которого стоял кофейник. Ухмылка на лице Тони тоже была обычной, как его собственная раздраженная, но смиренная реакция. Он выдвинул ближайший к Тони стул и сел.

— Что ты делаешь? — даже самому Стиву показалось, что голос звучит напряженно, но Тони предпочел это проигнорировать.

— Учу, что могу, об этой абсолютно восхитительной технике, которую используют в твоем мире. Ну… Что могу и что смогу использовать дома, по крайней мере, — пожав плечами, Тони откинулся на стуле и прокрутил отвертку в пальцах. — Тут столько всего, что я мог бы выучить, используя ваши компьютеры и воспоминания другого-меня, но забрать все эти знания домой и понимать, что все это не будет полезным - полагаю, слишком для меня.

Стив подозревал, что на его лице отразилось смущение. Косой взгляд и внезапная беспечная улыбка, которую Стив распознал как часть публичной личины Тони, только подтвердили это.

— У меня воспоминания твоего Тони, но они не дают мне его понимания, — объяснил тот. — Мои броня и комплект для путешествий — лучшие в мире, но вещи, которые вы принимаете как должное, даже эти повседневные приборы, показывают удивительное понимание того, как все это работает. И ничего этого у меня нет.

Он махнул рукой в сторону мешанины из деталей на столе. 

— У нас это еще не изобрели, хотя я всегда мечтал о чем-то подобном. Удивительно, что вы можете запихнуть в такой маленький корпус. Я надеюсь адаптировать кое-что для собственных изобретений, когда вернусь домой, — сказал он, и в голосе явно послышалось возбуждение. — Это не только позволит сделать броню лучше, я смогу использовать эти знания для модернизации своего оборудования для путешествий.

— Так, получается… Разбирание кофеварки помогает тебе учиться? — сухо спросил Стив. Определенно, все версии Тони имели подозрительную склонность к тому, чтобы скатываться к техно-болтовне. Тони пожал плечами, уже вертя в руках другую деталь прибора, без которого, Стив готов был в этом поклясться, человек не мог жить.

— Это великолепный пример использования технологий в повседневной жизни, — ответил Тони. Внезапно он отпустил отвертку и деталь, которые держал, и откинулся на стуле так, что тот теперь ненадежно балансировал на задних ножках, скрестил руки на груди и посмотрел на Стива. — Но тебе нет дела до всего этого, даже если в свое время это поражало тебя так же, как меня сейчас, и примерно по тем же причинам. Вне места и времени, и все такое.

Схожесть с собственными мыслями, посетившими его всего несколько мгновений назад, заставила Стива вздрогнуть, но Тони продолжал.

— Полагаю, Пеппер велела тебе прийти сюда, потому что я ее игнорировал, а это радует вашу Пеппер примерно так же, как мою.

Стив увидел, как уголки губ Тони дернулись вверх.

— И честно говоря, мне действительно интересно, почему ты избегал меня. Я понимаю, тебе должно быть тяжело, учитывая то, что я выгляжу, как твой Тони, но им не являюсь. Но это не может быть единственной причиной. Я знаю, что вы и раньше сталкивались с альтернативными Вселенными, — он пожал плечами. — Ты можешь, по крайней мере, быть уверен, что у меня нет намерений убить кого-нибудь с целью сбежать назад в свой мир.

Должно быть, он сложил воедино комментарий Джеймса в первую ночь и воспоминания Тони, подумал Стив отстраненно, отдавая себе отчет в том, что Тони буквально сверлил его пронзительно голубыми глазами. Он заставил себя моргнуть, стараясь выглядеть обыденно, а не так, будто пристально пялился на собеседника несколько минут.

— Я был занят. Это несколько затратно по времени – управлять Мстителями, как ты знаешь… — он внезапно остановился, напоминая себе, что этот Тони не знает.

Тони пожал плечами, улыбка все еще играла на его губах.

— Я знаю. Ну, в некотором смысле.

Стив молча взглянул на него, и улыбка стала шире.

— Я же говорил тебе, я помню. В конце концов, прибор скруллов сработал блестяще. Просто у него были… некоторые дополнительные побочные эффекты, которые мы не предвидели. — Тони замолчал и слегка поморщился. — Которые твой Тони не предвидел.

Бросив еще один взгляд на Стива, он сказал со спокойным лицом:  
— Прости. Иногда трудно разделить воспоминания. Словно я помню не чью-то еще жизнь, а… новую часть своей. — Стив молча кивнул, впервые услышав нотки неуверенности и одиночества в голосе Тони. Будто стремясь замять этот промах, Тони потянулся и снова взял в руки отвертку, опуская взгляд на стол.

Пеппер была права. Как всегда. Его настолько захватили собственные путаные эмоции по поводу сложившейся ситуации, что он даже не подумал о человеке, оказавшемся в самом центре всей этой истории. Он наклонился вперед и дотянулся до свободной руки Тони, пытаясь его ободрить.

— Слушай… Прости. Ты прав. Я избегал тебя. Но… — слова изменили ему, и он замолчал, собираясь с мыслями, не уверенный, что хочет сказать дальше. Тони перевернул руку, чтобы она лежала ладонью вверх, и переплел их пальцы. Он поднял голову, и поглядел на Стива из-под ресниц, впрочем, не встречаясь с ним глазами. Прикосновение, кажется, помогло Стиву собраться, и он смотрел на их сцепленные руки, давая волю словам, тихим и грустным.

— Эти несколько лет были непростыми для всех, но он… Я думал, что знаю Тони. Он мой лучший друг. Но я… — он в расстройстве покачал головой.

— Я не он, — сказал Тони тихо. Стив кивнул, почему-то в его горле встал комок. Улыбка Тони, кажется, начала выражать смутные сожаления.

— Я хотел бы… Хотел бы, чтобы у меня такое было. Это. Дома.

Стив поднял брови, не уверенный, что это значило. Тони тихо рассмеялся. 

— Ты даже этого не видишь, да? — он склонил голову, изучая Стива, и это вызывало в нем нехарактерное смущение. Тони вздохнул, и звук вышел таким знакомым — все оттенки нежности и раздражения, и невысказанное «я умнее тебя, но постараюсь объяснить достаточно простыми словами, чтобы ты понял» — что Стив ему улыбнулся.

У тебя есть все эти люди и эта башня, и ты знаешь, что можешь на них всех рассчитывать. Черт побери, приятель, я думаю, у тебя может быть больше этих Мстителей, чем у меня работников, учитывая, сколько имен меня вывалили на меня за эту неделю.

Глядя на Тони, Стив признался самому себе, что скучал по этому. Просто иметь возможность сидеть с Тони и говорить с ним, о важных делах или незначительных, не важно. Просто быть рядом с ним, слушать, как он говорит, видеть его улыбку…

— Стив? – взволнованный вопрос вернул Стива на землю, и он выпрямился, откидываясь, но не настолько, чтобы их руки разъединились.

— Прости. Я просто задумался, — сказал он запинаясь. Тони задумчиво посмотрел на него, но решил не развивать тему.

— Я имею в виду, что у вас здесь есть большая поддержка. Товарищи по команде, друзья... Просто удивительно, сколько вам довелось пережить вместе. На фоне этого некоторые мои приключения выглядят как детские рассказы. 

Тони усмехнулся и покачал головой, а потом посмотрел прямо на Стива с серьезным выражением лица.

— Я знаю, что ваш Тони сейчас тут не самый популярный персонаж, но... Он бы и не мечтал сказать тебе об этом, но ты должен знать. Может быть, я помогу тебе снова понять его.

Он чуть-чуть пожал плечами, в глазах мелькнуло серьезное выражение под полуигривой маской, и у Стива практически перехватило дыхание, пока он ждал продолжения.

— Он всегда знал, что может рассчитывать на тебя, даже тогда, когда он не мог рассчитывать ни на кого другого... включая себя самого.

У Стива сжалось горло. Он хотел начать спорить, сказать, что были ситуации, в которых он разворачивался к Тони спиной и уходил... В эти дни ему редко снились кошмары, но теперь к ним добавился еще один: Тони, с остановившимся взглядом на покрытом синяками и кровью лице, без шлема, в помятой броне, покорно смотрит на него, пока он поднимает свой щит, чтобы нанести решающий удар. То, как Тони на него смотрел, говорило о том, что тот знал, о чем Стив думает, и ему было все равно. Но опять же, Тони теперь не помнил их гражданскую войну, не говоря уже о последней битве, и по отношению к этому Тони он ничего такого не делал, так зачем все отрицать? Следующие слова собеседника подтвердили, что Стив был прав.

— Не важно, что ты думаешь, Стив, твой Тони всегда на тебя рассчитывал. Даже когда вы ссорились, он знал, что может рассчитывать на то, что ты будешь делать то, что посчитаешь правильным, будешь делать то, что должен. Это очень важно для него. Немногие люди брали на себя такие обязательства.

Задумавшись, Тони слегка откинулся назад, и Стив понял, что он выбирает слова для следующего предложения.

— А самое важное, он всегда знал, что может положиться на тебя, в личном плане. Не важно, насколько плохо могло все стать, он всегда знал, что в конце концов ты останешься рядом с ним.

Дрожь пробежала по телу Стива. Он сидел и просто пялился на собеседника. Если Тони — его Тони — действительно думал, что... что тогда их война сделала с ним? Что смерть Стива сделала с ним? Если он столько значил для друга, что делал Тони, когда его больше не было рядом? Стив закрыл глаза и с болью подумал: "Я знаю, что он сделал. Он пытался сделать слишком много. И пытался убить себя. Ему почти удалось. В некотором важном смысле — удалось».

— Стив? — голос Тони приблизился, и когда Стив открыл глаза, он почти не был удивлен увидеть Тони всего в нескольких дюймах от себя. В его глазах горел какой-то странно знакомый огонек. В глазах Тони... Но не его Тони. Стив знал, что ему нужно отодвинуться или просто сказать что-нибудь, чтобы разрушить напряжение, растущее между ними. Но вместо этого он просто смотрел на Тони ( _другого Тони_ — напомнил он себе), как тот придвигается еще ближе, сжимая пальцы сильнее, и скользит губами по его губам. Вздох, в котором угадывается его имя, достигает его ушей – и затем Тони отодвигается, внимательно на него глядя.

Стив не нашелся, что сказать. Он должен был расстроиться из-за поцелуя, он должен был злиться, потому что этот Тони, который не был его Тони, пытался им манипулировать; он должен был ощущать себя предателем из-за отношений с Шэрон. Должен. Но не был. Глядя в молчании на собеседника, он думал только об одном: _«Интересно, губы Тони такие же на вкус?»_

Наконец, Тони прервал молчание, которое становилось напряженным. 

— Я не собираюсь извиняться. 

Он как будто защищался, и Стив задумался о том, что подсказывают ему воспоминания Тони. Что Тони никогда не говорил ему. 

— Нет-нет. Мне не стоило этого делать, потому что я знаю, что ты с Шэрон, и твой Тони никогда бы даже не подума...

— Привет, ребята! А где кофейник? — Человек-Паук бодро вклинился в небольшое пространство между ними, и Тони отодвинулся, при его появлении аккуратно вынимая пальцы из ладони Стива.

— Привет, Паучок, — сказал Тони, и его голос был совсем чуть-чуть напряженным.

— Привет, Тони! — Человек-Паук сделал паузу, и Стив буквально кожей ощутил его оценивающий взгляд. — Ох. Эм... Я имею в виду...

— Все в порядке. Меня тоже зовут Тони, — ухмыльнулся пришелец. Стив почти физически ощущал, как он снова облачается в свою броню. Тони — это Тони, не важно, из какого он мира.

Стив с удивлением обнаружил, что глядя на Тони, он тоже начинает улыбаться. Паучок пожал плечами, и Стив подумал, что должно быть, он немного смущен, по крайней мере, на это указывало неловкое подергивание его пальцев.

— Прости. Так это... кофейник?

Стив молча отыскал стеклянную емкость и передал Человеку-Пауку. Тот принял его, задумчиво склонив голову на бок. Тони снова улыбнулся.

— Ладно. Кофейник нашелся. А кофеварка? — спросил он жалобно, прижимая кофейник к груди в защитном жесте.

Тони махнул рукой над столом:  
— Боюсь, она была принесена в жертву ради великой цели.

Стив прикусил губу, чтобы не рассмеяться. 

— Чт... Что?! — Человек-Паук в ужасе уставился на стол. — Принесена в жертву? Ты... Ты ее разобрал?! 

Ужас, сквозивший в его голосе, заставил Стива ухмыльнуться шире. Он попытался скрыть это покашливанием.

— Не волнуйся. Я соберу назад. И обещаю, она будет даже лучше, чем раньше. Если кто и знает, каким должен быть на вкус настоящий колумбийский кофе, так это я, - пообещал Тони. - Я был там как минимум трижды за последние несколько лет. Охотился за экзотическими сокровищами и прелестными женщинами, знаешь ли. 

Человек-Паук продолжал пялиться, опустив плечи.

— Лучше. Да. Я это уже где-то слышал, — пробормотал он, аккуратно опуская кофейник на кухонный стол. — Я... эм... просто пойду куплю себе эспрессо, наверное. До встречи, Стив.


	3. III

Тони упал в кресло, негромко вздыхая от облегчения. Определенно, другой он тоже любил комфорт, учитывая то, что его офисное кресло сделано из мягкой кожи – «мягкой» тут главное слово. Даже одежда, которую он нашел, какой бы старомодной она ни была, оказалась самого высокого качества. Джарвис проинформировал его, что Энтони Старк – один из самых богатых людей на планете, если не самый богатый, так что хотя бы какие-то вещи никогда не менялись. Не изменятся. Не изменились. Тони пожал плечами, бездумно сминая мягкий хлопок рубашки. Он оделся просто: белая сорочка, черные свободные брюки и красный с золотым галстук, который сейчас висел развязанным на шее, составляя компанию расстегнутым верхним пуговичкам рубашки. Пиджак от костюма и манишка, подходящая к брюкам, были переброшены через спинку дивана у противоположной стены. Черта с два он собирается хорошо одеваться, только чтобы обнаружить, что вдохновляет Джарвиса на попытки вытащить его из лаборатории.

Не то чтобы — в кои-то веки — это было тяжело делать. Пропадая здесь, внизу, Тони большую часть времени не знал, плакать ему или смеяться. Лаборатория была потрясающе оборудована, в ней имелись самые разнообразные ультра-мега–новейшие инструменты и приборы… для своего времени. Для _1941 года_. Он бы все отдал за 10 минут в собственной лаборатории… или фабрике по производству микрочипов… черт, да даже фабрика по производству газировки в бутылках была бы лучше, чем то, с чем ему приходилось работать. И все же, по крайней мере, ему удалось добиться определенного прогресса с момента своего прибытия в этот отсталый мир.

Роуди и Пеппер отнеслись к его рассказу скептически, но Джарвис стоял рядом с ним и кивал, глядя на их распахнутые глаза, так что историю они приняли. Приняли ли они самого Тони, было совершенно иной историей, но Тони не был до конца уверен, что ему есть до этого дело. Если все получится так, как он надеялся – ожидал – он тут надолго не задержится, и как только эта Вселенная получит назад своего Тони Старка, реакция его обитателей для чужого Тони будет вопросом чисто теоретического характера. В глубине души он признал свое облегчение от того, что, кажется, тут не было местного Хэппи Хогана, крутящегося рядом со «Старк Индастриз». Он не мог вспомнить, как погиб Хэппи, но его отсутствие до сих пор было зияющей пустотой в его сердце; увидеть целого и здорового Хэппи (особенно если бы получилось так, что он встречается с некоей мисс Поттс) возможно, было бы достаточно, чтобы Тони побежал за ближайшей бутылкой виски.

Итак, он потратил несколько недель в попытках восстановить базовый тип интеракции прибора скруллов, не имея никаких технологий, чтобы этого добиться. В порыве бешеной депрессии он обратил свое внимание на подзарядку для репульсоров. Придя в ужас от их примитивного устройства, он начал – к великому негодованию Джарвиса – трудиться над апгрейдом для репульсорного модуля другого-себя. 

Избавиться от него не представлялось возможным, так как уровень «современной» хирургии в этом мире даже примерно не был достаточно высок, чтобы справиться с подобной сложной операцией, но, по крайней мере, он мог обеспечить, чтобы другого его не надо было бить током до полусмерти каждый день. У него самого было слишком много подобного опыта, чтобы тешить себя иллюзией, что это доставляло удовольствие – и это при том, что он бил себя током, используя переходник, не подсоединяя провода под напряжением к своему сердцу напрямую. Одна только мысль об этом заставляла вздрагивать.

Услышав звук открывающейся двери, Тони вскинул взгляд от эскиза, который отстраненно вычерчивал на промокашке, и кивнул в знак приветствия Джарвису. Закрыв дверь, тот прошагал через комнату и бросил перед ним на стол толстую папку. На ней стоял гриф «СОВЕРШЕННО СЕКРЕТНО» - знакомые красные буквы. Тони моргнул, потом посмотрел на Джарвиса вопросительно.

— Это прислал генерал Фьюри. Тони прочитал за неделю до… замены и уже успел позвонить ему, чтобы подтвердить свое участие. Так что отказаться нельзя и нельзя отложить, поэтому ты должен ознакомиться с информацией в этой инструкции. Быстро. Встречаешься с Фьюри завтра, а потом приступаешь к полноценной работе в качестве консультанта по проекту.  
— Просто консультант? Вряд ли это будет совсем уж плохо.

Джарвис мрачно улыбнулся.

— Официально — просто консультант. Неофициально ходят слухи, что шпионы нацистов внедрились в проект, так что ты тут еще и как дополнительная мера безопасности. И если у тебя ничего не получится, всегда есть очевидная, но не высказанная вслух угроза, что Старк Индастриз потеряет свои военные контракты. 

Тони поморщился, потом вздохнул. 

— Военные… верно. Вторая мировая война. Военные контракты, — он покачал головой. — Возможно, когда-нибудь Старк из этого мира тоже сможет обойтись без них. 

Он взял папку, нетерпеливо хмыкнув, когда из ее недр выпала сложенная фотография. Отодвинув снимок в сторону, Тони открыл папку, автоматически просматривая первую страницу, чтобы вникнуть в суть проекта. В конце концов, он помнил те дни, когда работал Секретарем Защиты. Потребуется не больше нескольких минут, чтобы собрать основную информацию для…

Тони замер. Он, не моргая, уставился на страницу, пытаясь впитать содержание текста. Читал снова и снова, пока не запомнил. И все же невозможно было убедить себя в том, что это имело смысл. Этого не могло быть… Фотография. Двигаясь, словно в замедленной съемке, Тони опустил листы, отодвинул папку и поднял выпавший снимок. Не без колебаний взглянув на него, он резко вздохнул, испытывая отчасти шок, отчасти радость, отчасти печаль. Некоторая доля сознания говорила ему, что не надо удивляться: был 1941 год, он находился в альтернативной Вселенной, Вторая мировая война продолжалась, и конечно, военные собирались предпринять попытку учинить дикие эксперименты с целью нанести ответный удар нацистам. Умом он все это понимал.  
Убедить же свое сердце было совершенно другим делом.

— Ты выглядишь так, словно увидел привидение, — отметил Джарвис, падая в кресло с другой стороны стола. Тони испуганно дернулся, отрываясь от сосредоточенного рассматривания снимка. Тон Джарвиса был резким, но Тони видел волнение в его глазах. Почему-то это вызвало в нем теплое чувство. Прошло чертовски много времени с того момента, как кто-либо искренне о нем беспокоился. Он попытался вести себя непринужденно, но, кажется, Джарвиса это не обмануло.

— В некотором смысле — да, увидел, — произнес Тони наконец, снова взглянув на фотографию. На снимке — зернистом и черно-белом — был изображен худенький как тростинка молодой человек, с которым он лично никогда не встречался, но знал наверняка, что это – Стив Роджерс. 

* * *  
— Некоторые вещи не меняются, — отметил Тони, оглядываясь вокруг, когда они с Джарвисом вошли в холл. Они были не в Пентагоне, который Тони лично хорошо знал, но все военные здания имели некое сходство, которое не могли скрыть ни модный архитектор, ни дизайнер… и кто бы ни построил конкретно это, он даже не трудился пытаться это спрятать. Одного резкого света было достаточно, чтобы у Тони разболелись глаза, не говоря уже об отблесках от полированного пола. Джарвис бросил в его сторону пытливый взгляд, но ничего не ответил.

— Тони, будь осторожен. Фьюри невероятно хитер, и если ты попробуешь что-нибудь выкинуть, ну… просто… не делай ничего резкого, — сказал Джарвис внезапно, сделал паузу, когда Тони ухмыльнулся, и вздохнул. — Нет. Не обращай внимания на мои слова. Я как-то умудрился забыть, с кем я говорю. Просто не выдавай, что ты не совсем тот, кем прикидываешься. Это будет событие мирового масштаба.  
\- Кому ты это рассказываешь? Как будто нам надо, чтобы военные наложили лапы на технологии, подобные этой, - Тони постучал пальцами по репульсору, чье красноречивые свечение было сейчас скрыто слоем бинтов, рубашкой и пиджаком. – Хорошо, что у вас еще нет детекторов металла. 

По лицу Джарвиса скользнуло задумчивое выражение, и Тони выругал себя за длинный язык.

— Детекторы металла… Какая хорошая идея! Они бы пригодились для охраны… — Джарвис замолчал и покачал головой. — Не сейчас. Сейчас мы должны доставить тебя на встречу, пока генерал Фьюри не потерял то немногое терпение, что у него есть.

— Прекрасно. Некоторые вещи действительно не меняются, — вздохнул Тони, следуя за Джарвисом по коридору. Они остановились перед тяжелой деревянной дверью, совершенной гладкой, не считая маленькой латунной таблички сверху, на которой было написано: «Генерал Фьюри». Джарвис слегка постучал в дверь, затем открыл ее. Тони проследовал за ним, посылая улыбку юной светловолосой девушке-лейтенанту за столом — скорее по привычке, нежели испытывая какой-то реальный интерес. Она кивнула ему в знак подтверждения и спокойно связалась с генералом. Тони почувствовал легкое разочарование от отсутствия реакции, но тут же рассмеялся над собой. Если бы женщина имела склонность приходить в волнение от незначительного проявления мужского внимания, Фьюри никогда бы не выбрал ее в качестве секретаря.

— Генерал говорит, что вы может войти, — проинформировала она секунду спустя, послушав приглушенный голос из интеркома. Тони снова улыбнулся ей и вошел в кабинет, Джарвис, отставая всего на шаг, проследовал за ним.

За столом сидел Ник Фьюри. Тони замер и уставился на него, до того, как смог спохватиться. Генерал выглядел точно так же, как Ник Фьюри в его мире, во всех мелочах, до повязки на глазу и седых висков. Самым большим различием была униформа — с двумя звездами на эполетах.

— Старк. Джарвис, — приветствовал их Фьюри и махнул рукой в сторону стульев у стола. Тони уселся, ощущая, будто человек напротив видит его насквозь. Он подавил желание поднять руку к груди в защитном жесте. Не стоит привлекать внимание к той самой вещи, о которой он не хотел, чтобы Фьюри знал. Фьюри наклонился вперед, сощурился, и указал на Тони. 

— Перво-наперво, хочу сказать: это не вечеринка, не приключение и вы тут не главные. Это военная операция, не одна из ваших маленьких экспедиций. Вы это понимаете? — Тони молча кивнул. Фьюри определенно оставался Фьюри, черт побери, хоть в другом времени, хоть в другом измерении, хоть в другой Вселенной.

— Хорошо, — Фьюри снова откинулся в кресле, выражение его лица стало спокойнее. — Вы ознакомились с данной вам информацией. Вы понимаете суть проблемы. Хочу, чтобы вы знали, что привлечение вас к проекту – не моя идея. 

Это совсем не удивило Тони. Он пытался понять, почему Фьюри мог вдруг захотеть, чтобы гражданский, знаменитый за счет того, что слоняется по миру, участвовал в одном из его излюбленных проектов. Судя по тому, что он мог вспомнить, работа другого Тони на Фьюри во многом состояла из: «Иди сюда, взорви нацистов», и не подразумевала участия в сверхсекретных проектах. Теперь он знал ответ: Фьюри его и не хотел. Это сделает все гораздо более забавным, проворчал он про себя. 

— Несмотря на это, вы здесь. Что я хочу от вас — так это чтобы вы познакомились с учеными, работающими над проектом, их ассистентами, и объектами.

— Объектами? — слово выскочило до того, как Тони смог себя остановить. Он видел информацию в папке, знал, что было несколько молодых людей, отобранных для проекта, но надеялся, что ему не придется общаться с ними. Познакомиться с учеными казалось ему гораздо более практичным.

— Да, Старк, с объектами. Сейчас у нас их всего двое. Мы… потеряли одного несколько дней назад. — Тони не спросил, как. Зная, как «Операция: Перерождение» проходила в его Вселенной, он правда не хотел выяснять подробности. – На следующей неделе мы выбираем итоговый объект. Сейчас же вам требуется попасть туда и встретиться с теми людьми. Любые мысли, любые подозрения, какие у вас по их поводу появятся, вы будете докладывать немедленно. Любые предложения по улучшению безопасности, какие у вас будут, докладывать немедленно. 

Фьюри слегка улыбнулся, хотя улыбка не достигла глаз.

— Постарайтесь никого не злить, Старк. Это важная операция.

* * *  
Припадок скуки привел Тони с этажа Мстителей в Башне в офис наверху. Никто не задавал вопросов по поводу его присутствия там, поэтому он пришел к выводу, что пока выглядит так, словно знает, что делает, то избежит расспросов охранников, скрывающихся в коридорах. Используя в качестве руководства воспоминания другого себя, он весьма быстро добрался до собственного кабинета. Оказавшись внутри, Тони огляделся, но обстановка в спартанском стиле не содержала ничего особенно интересного, кроме компьютера на столе, и это был соблазн, от которого он мог удержаться. Пеппер нигде не было видно, поэтому он опустился в кресло для посетителей, рассматривая различные предметы на ее столе. Большинство удавалось с легкостью идентифицировать.

Один из них выглядел весьма интересным, чтобы стоить хотя бы кратковременной диверсии, и Тони решительным движением вытащил из кармана маленькую отвертку. На разборку не ушло много времени; и хотя устройство было простое, оно оказалось достаточно удивительным, чтобы он не услышал предупреждающий стук высоких каблуков.

— Что это ты делаешь с моим электрическим степлером? — заданный язвительным тоном вопрос заставил Тони оторваться от сосредоточенного рассматривания деталей на столе и взглянуть на Пеппер, инстинктивно ей улыбаясь, как он всегда делал в обществе прелестной леди. Судя по выражению ее лица, это ничего ему не дало.

— Изучаю, как оно работает, — объяснил он, посчитав, что такая причина будет лучше, чем простое «мне скучно». Опуская отвертку, он развернулся, чтобы полностью сфокусироваться на помощнице. Тони заставил себя не осматривать Пеппер с ног до головы, как бы тяжело это ни было, учитывая подчеркивающий фигуру зеленый костюм, в который она была одета. Хотя он и жил здесь всего лишь чуть больше недели, у него уже было достаточно стычек с местной Пеппер, и это научило его осторожности. Она ценила такого рода внимание не больше, чем его собственная Пеппер, и у этой имелось гораздо меньше сомнений на предмет того, объяснять ли конкретно, как сильно ей это не нравится.

— И поэтому ты его разобрал? — с протяжным вздохом Пеппер уронила папки, которые принесла с собой, на стол.

— Есть лучший способ узнать, как что-нибудь работает? — спросил он с еще более широкой улыбкой, откидываясь назад, чтобы взглянуть на нее. Его очарование обычно помогало успокаивать дам, и здесь женщины не могли быть настолько другими… 

Она на это не купилась. 

— Собери его назад, — голос был ровным, но Тони чувствовал напряжение за этими словами. Он попытался повысить градус очарования.

— Но я не закончил…

— Собери. Его. Назад, — – сквозь зубы сказала она, сощурившись. — Это мой степлер, он мне нужен, а ты его разобрал. Не спросив меня. Исправь это. Немедленно.

Тони моргнул. Она пялилась на него какое-то время, а потом развернулась на пятке и вышла из комнаты. Каблуки ее туфель выглядели хрупкими, но она определенно знала, как ими пользоваться. Тот факт, что Пеппер не захлопнула дверь с громким звуком, красноречиво говорил о ее способности контролировать себя; Тони бы точно хлопнул.

«Тони, мой мальчик, похоже, ты стареешь, — сказал он себе, снова подбирая отвертку. — Она не захотела слушать истории о великих приключениях, или экзотических местах, или хотя бы о том, какая она красавица. Ты теряешь хватку».

Тони недоумевал, что за нотки слышались в голосе Пеппер. Он заметил это еще во время их первого разговора, и хотя этот тон стал слабее по прошествии нескольких дней, совсем он не пропал. Это было как-то связано с ее отношениями с Тони из этого мира? Как бы сильно ни искал он в новых воспоминаниях, но не мог найти намеков на ответ. Возможно, все дело просто в том, что он здесь, а ее Тони – нет, хотя ничто в его жизни никогда не было настолько простым.

Качая головой, он принялся за сборку степлера. Сам степлер оказался новым для него механизмом, но принципы, положенные в основу его работы — нет, и на сборку потребовалось несколько секунд. Он откинулся в кресле, довольный собой, и его взгляд упал на папки. Улыбка пропала. Этот мир почти до безумия отличался от его собственного. У него были автомобили, а у них летающие машины. У него был компьютер, который занимал целую комнату, а у них — компьютеры размером с ладонь, которые, вероятно, могли контролировать полеты в открытом Космосе. У него были нереальные приключения…а у них тут нереальные супергерои.

Снова опуская отвертку, Тони взглянул на первую папку. Надо не забыть поблагодарить Пеппер. Компьютер, который она ему показала, был просто… слишком. Слишком маленький, слишком быстрый, слишком способный, и слишком соблазнительный — так и тянуло сделать дубликат. Его мозг просто взрывался идеями различных изобретений и вещей просто от того, что он бродил по Башне, смотрел на обстановку, и он знал, что некоторые из них, возможно, будут расстраивать его всю оставшуюся жизнь, потому что этот мир слишком далеко ушел от того, который он знал. Если бы он использовал компьютер… нет. Это вело к безумию, он был уверен. Почти обескураживающее искушение, с таким количеством технологий, которые почти в прямом смысле этого слова были у него в руках… и определенно, это слишком, чтобы потом справляться с этим дома. По крайней мере, за прошедшие несколько лет он научился немного терпению и узнал гораздо больше о своих границах. Он обычно бросал им вызов, но не был готов так поступать, когда предвидел целую жизнь в расстройстве, в попытках воспроизвести повседневные предметы этого мира, если и здесь он этот вызов сделает.

На текущий момент это решение определяло его стремление игнорировать лабораторию этого мира. Он прошелся по помещению, просто из любопытства, на следующий день после того, как попал сюда. И почти расплакался, увидев все те удивительные инструменты и игрушки, которые не сможет забрать с собой домой. Единственное, что Тони сделал, — залатал заряжающий прибор для репульсорного насоса, и на это потребовались лишь жалкие усилия. Это дало ему особую ясность в понимании того, что могут сделать возможным семьдесят лет развития.

Он попросил распечатки. И книги. Все эти папки, которые Пеппер с удовольствием ему дала… Ну, «с удовольствием», возможно, — не самое точное выражение, учитывая, как именно она ушла из кабинета. Тони подозревал, что ее больше мотивировало желание отвлечь его от разламывания домашних приборов на какое-нибудь более безопасное занятие, а не забота. Впрочем, позже она сама же отмечала, что кофе действительно стал лучше на вкус.

Какими бы ни были ее причины, по крайней мере, чтение о главных событиях, местах и людях давало ему какие-то знания. Ему не нужно было беспокоиться о внезапном изменении истории, так как параллельные Вселенные не создавали временных парадоксов. Ну… Согласно некоторым теориям, по крайней мере. И судя по тому, что рассказывал Рид, это не вызовет проблем. Чтение истории этой Вселенной не слишком влияло на то, что произойдет, когда он снова попадет домой. В конце концов, в этом мире его не будут привлекать на войну.

Засовывая отвертку в карман, Тони собрал папки и встал, убедившись, что стол выглядит так, будто никто вообще не приходил в кабинет. Удостоверившись, что у Пеппер больше не найдется повода на него накинуться, он направился к лифту и вниз в гостиную. Она, скорее всего, пустовала, так как был полдень вторника, и он не удивился, получив подтверждение своих предположений. Некоторое время он разглядывал телевизор. Тони представили чудеса телевидения несколько дней назад, когда Логан и Джессика смотрели какие-то странные движущиеся картинки, содержащие много взрывов и удивительно реалистичных видов открытого Космоса. И все же, мысль о том, чтобы смотреть на изображения реальных людей, занимающихся реальными делами, в то время как сам он был заперт в Башне, не привлекала.

Мария сказала, что «не рекомендует» ему покидать здание, но никто, кроме нее, прямо не запрещал выходить наружу, чтобы исследовать Нью-Йорк. Но он все же гордился тем, как мог понимать невербальные сигналы других людей, и в его сторону было брошено слишком много скрытых взглядов (сопровождавшихся сдвинутыми бровями), чем он мог выдержать. Один-единственный раз Тони вышел за ворота Башни, и дикий шум, а также удивление от толп людей и автомобилей, заполняющих улицы, напугали настолько же, насколько вызвали интерес. Садясь на диван, он уныло покачал головой. Возможно, он провел слишком много времени на Амазонке и в Альпах, чтобы по-прежнему наслаждаться таким скоплением людей. Или, может быть, он просто пытался так справиться с собственным отрицанием ситуации, признался Тони самому себе.

Он уронил голову на подлокотник дивана и закрыл глаза. Ситуация совершенно безумная: потерянный в чужом измерении, окруженный «супергероями», демонстрирующими разнообразные нечеловеческие умения, и с памятью другого человека в голове. Другого человека, который, насколько можно было судить, даже больше, чем он сам, преуспел в вопросах отрицания. Спутанный ком эмоций и воспоминаний, концентрирующихся вокруг Стива Роджерса, был настолько сложным, что от этой неразберихи кружилась голова. Не в первый раз Тони удивился, почему этот другой он потратил столько времени и энергии, отрицая то, что, очевидно, являлось одним из краеугольных камней его жизни.

Может быть, это подсказывал поцелуй.  
При воспоминании о нем губы Тони слегка изогнулись. Он никогда не видел смысла отказывать себе в том, чего хотел, и к черту приличия. Его вовлеченность в политику, государственные и военные дела означало только, что он научился быть более осторожным. Джарвис и Пеппер, без сомнения, знали о череде его любовников и любовниц, и Роуди по меньшей мере подозревал, но он чертовски старался быть благоразумным. Очень немногие его пассии становились известны общественности — в отличие от другого него, очевидно. Воспоминания о том, какой вездесущей была пресса в этом мире, какой силой обладала, были ужасными; другой он всю жизнь либо старательно сторонился СМИ, либо был в них прославляем, и это вызывало головную боль.

Где-то в процессе Тони этого мира, кажется, решил, что единственная вещь, значащая для него больше чего бы то ни было на свете, была также единственной вещью, к которой ему не стоит и мечтать прикоснуться. Возможно, пресса имела к этому какое-то отношение, но Тони в этом сомневался, разве что были размышления о том, как репортеры отнесутся к Стиву. Вокруг идеи защитить этого человека концентрировалось столько случайно приобретенных воспоминаний, удивительно, что они умудрялись выживать так долго. Тони слегка поморщился: и воспоминания, и его собственные изыскания говорили о том, что и не умудрились, даже если гибель в этой Вселенной временами казалась странно временной.

Да уж, было не честно поцеловать Стива. Побуждение сделать это, возможно, даже было не его собственным, хотя он и не мог пожаловаться на результат; и судя по реакции Стива, тот совершенно не имел представления, что его Тони по отношению к нему испытывал. Тем не менее, за эту неделю Тони видел не один сон, в котором видное место занимал некий Стив Роджерс. В то время как один из них был самым жутким кошмаром, что ему когда-либо снился, остальные были совсем другими. То, что он просыпался раскрасневшимся и приятно липким, почти компенсировало то, что просыпался он в пустой постели. Да, было не честно, решил Тони, но он определенно об этом не жалел. И потом, не ему в итоге придется иметь с этим дело, и не важно, какие сложности это могло принести Старку из этого мира.

Слегка ухмыляясь своим мыслям, Тони потянулся и взглянул на бумаги, разложенные на коленях. История никогда не была его коньком, пока некоторые события в жизни не обеспечили ему глубокий и неизменный интерес к древним артефактам и мифам. Сейчас же, однако, его изыскания касались более современного аспекта – любых научных открытий, сделанных в этом мире, которые он сможет забрать в свой собственный. Отметая мысли, грозившие стать навязчивыми Тони сконцентрировался на исследованиях.

Он настолько погрузился в изучение информации о развитии инженерии во второй половине XX века, что подпрыгнул, когда кто-то дотронулся до его плеча. Бумаги разлетелись по полу, когда он резко повернулся, одной рукой автоматически потянувшись к бедру, где обычно носил пистолет, другую же поднимая в готовности защищаться. Увидев Джарвиса, который смотрел на него, подняв одну бровь, он почувствовал себя на удивление глупо.

— Прошу прощения, — извинился Тони, опуская руки, и принялся собирать раскиданные страницы. — Привычка, знаешь ли.

— Как скажете, — ответил Джарвис спокойно. Тони ухмыльнулся, размышляя, почему его собственный Джарвис никогда не был таким терпеливым. — Прошу извинить, что прерываю ваше чтение, но вам звонят.

— Мне? — Тони замер, сжимая кое-как собранные бумаги, и озадаченно посмотрел на дворецкого.

— Да, сэр. Это доктор Ричардс. Кажется, он говорил что-то о приборе и желании получить вашу помощь.

— Он ведь помнит, что я не ваш Тони, да? Я ничего не знаю об этих технологиях, а воспоминания, которые у меня есть, полезны исключительно тогда, когда я начинаю в них пристально разбираться — даже в базовых познаниях в нау… физике, — Тони услышал расстройство в собственном голосе и поморщился, но Джарвис проигнорировал это — только то, что его глаза стали немного мягче, говорило о том, что он это услышал.

— Уверен, он помнит. Он особенно отметил, что хочет услышать вас. Определенно, он придумал что-то, связанное с прибором скруллов, реактором Тони и вашим… сердечным насосом, — сказал Джарвис с деликатной паузой. – Хочет соединить их вместе для создания перемещения. Я так понял, по крайней мере. Он все еще на линии, если вы захотите поговорить с ним.

Это прозвучало как музыка для Тони. Если он не выберется из этой милой тюрьмы-пентхауса и не начнет делать что-то, он с ума сойдет. В лаборатории Рида были, по крайней мере, вещи, которые Тони из этого мира тоже не понимал, так что там он сможет чувствовать себя он нейтральной территории. Широко улыбаясь, он махнул рукой.

— Указывай дорогу, добрый человек. Наконец-то, приключение зовет!

**Author's Note:**

> (*) [Дэнни Рэнд – Железный Кулак](http://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%96%D0%B5%D0%BB%D0%B5%D0%B7%D0%BD%D1%8B%D0%B9_%D0%BA%D1%83%D0%BB%D0%B0%D0%BA)
> 
> (**) Название взято из русского перевода Iron Man Noir. В оригинале журнал тонко называется Marvels. Это действительно периодическое издание, принадлежащее Тони Старку, в котором печатаются рассказы о его удивительных приключениях. Кстати, в качестве редактора там Пеппер Поттс. :)


End file.
